L'île
by Marguerite06
Summary: *** L’avion perdait de l’altitude. À un certain moment, la chute devint inévitable. Nous allions tous mourir. *** Il s'agit vraiment d'un pur délire... Mais je n'en dis pas plus. Lisez et vous verrez ! TERMINÉE !
1. Crash

**Coucou tout le monde ! **

**Je vous avertis, cette fic risque d'être… étrange.** **Il s'agit en fait d'un gros délire, auquel, j'espère, vous allez adhérer.** L'idée m'est venue alors que j'écoutais un vidéo sur la création de la Terre, en cours de science. Ça prendra un moment avant que la suite soit mise, à cause de mes autres fics, mais je ne pouvais pas attendre. Il fallait vraiment que je le publie. J'espère que vous allez aimer…

Il s'agira sans doute d'un fic de 5 à 6 chapitres, écrite, encore une fois, **au JE**. J'aime vraiment ça, surtout quand je plonge dans les pensées de Gil Grissom. J'espère que je représente bien ses pensées… À vous de juger.

**Merci à Julie**, qui a lu et corrigé cette fic. Je t'adore !

**Les reviews seront bien sûr bienvenue**. Si vous aimez, faites-le savoir ! Sinon… Je peux rien faire pour vous…

**MarG**

P.S. Dès que possible, je publie la suite de 10 Commandements et celle de Boum !

**Bonne lecture et place au spectacle !**

Mes yeux étaient fixés sur une ligne, au milieu de la page, mais mon attention était ailleurs. À mes côtés, j'avais la femme de ma vie, celle que j'avais aimé dès le premier regard et qui m'avait toujours rendu énormément heureux… Enfin, depuis que j'ai osé tomber dans ses bras. Parce que j'avais vraiment hésité longtemps avant de le faire, mais je ne l'avais bien sûr jamais regretté.

Toujours est-il que Sara Sidle, la plus belle, la plus intelligente, la plus parfaite femme que la Terre ait porté faisant également semblant de lire. Sa main, posée sur l'accoudoir, n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de mon coude, mais je pouvais deviner la douceur et la chaleur de sa peau. C'était une sensation si particulière… Du coin des yeux, je voyais le sourire qui menaçait de s'approprier ses lèvres, mais qu'elle ne laissait pas paraître pour ne pas attirer l'attention. Elle tourna légèrement la tête vers moi et nos regards s'accrochèrent.

Dans ses yeux, je vis l'amour, la tendresse et le désir. Des sentiments ou des émotions qui semblaient imprimés dans ses yeux chaque fois que la regardais. L'ombre du sourire se transforma. Elle me sourit, montrant même ses dents. J'étais le seul à qui elle souriait ainsi à cause du petit espace qui se profilait entre ses deux palettes et qui l'avait toujours mise mal à l'aise. Elle avait beau détester son sourire, moi je l'adorais.

Sur mes lèvres, je sentis un sourire se pointer aussi. Je fut tenter de lui parler, mais je préférais garder notre silencieuse conversation privée. Alors, comme moi, elle rebaissa les yeux vers le livre qu'elle lisait. Orgueil et préjugés… Combien de fois avait-elle lu ce livre depuis que nous étions ensemble ? Plus de cinq, certainement. Je ne comptais plus le nombre de fois où j'avais aperçu ce livre sur sa table de chevet, dans la salle de bain ou sur une des tables du salon.

Quant à moi, le livre que je tenais en main était un traité d'entomologie. Habituellement, je l'aurais lu avec attention, mais là, j'en étais seulement incapable. L'appréhension ne cessait de gagner mon cœur et le stress m'envahissait. Sentant ma tension, Sara déposa sa main délicate sur mon bras, geste qui eut du de m'apaiser. Elle aussi était tout de même nerveuse. Et avec raison…

Une semaine plus tôt, Ecklie était entré dans la salle de repos alors que toute mon équipe y était. Personne n'avait relevé la tête. Le directeur adjoint du labo n'était pas la personne la plus charmante et la plus aimable et nous nous préférions tous ignorer sa présence. Car chaque fois qu'il venait nous parler, il nous envoyait à une quelconque conférence sur un thème futile ou bien il nous faisait des reproches. Je crois que, secrètement, tout le monde espérait qu'il irait chercher un café et qu'il repartirait sans un mot.

Malheureusement pour nous, Ecklie nous interpella et nous avions du tous arrêter ce que nous faisions. Il avait alors déclaré, de son air le plus suffisant possible que nous devions tous partir dans deux semaines pour un séminaire qui aurait lieu en Floride, plus précisément à Miami. Greg s'était immédiatement réjoui. Il imaginait déjà les filles sur les plages, la chaleur, la mer… Il ignorait bien comment se déroulait un séminaire organisé par Ecklie. Il s'agissait plus de lèche-botte auprès des instances supérieures qu'à un quelconque repos.

Ecklie avait alors répliqué devant l'air quelque peu joyeux de Greg : _« Vous ne serez pas en vacances, Sanders. Je compte sur vous pour représenter le labo le mieux possible. D'ailleurs, c'est le FBI qui nous y invite. Pour cette occasion, vous prendrez même un avion spécialisé. » _ Nous avions tous été surpris, je crois. Greg s'était exclamé : _« Comme dans les films ? Génial ! » _À chaque fois, son débordement de joie me semble étrange. Ce jeune homme a une telle facilité à montrer ses émotions. Et à quelque part, je crois que je l'envie un peu…

Et désormais, nous étions tous les six installé dans l'avion militaire qui était venu nous chercher. De gauche à droite, il y avait Warrick, Greg, Sara, moi, Catherine et Nick. Par malchance ou par chance, je ne savais, j'étais coincé entre les deux femmes de l'équipe. Être assis aux côtés de Sara ne m'avait pas dérangé, mais Catherine… Elle me posait une question à chaque minute, sur tel ou tel sujet, m'empêchant de lire…et de regarder Sara en cachette.

Sara retira vivement sa main de mon bras alors que Catherine se tournait vers moi. Elle ne sembla pas remarquer le geste vif de Sara et s'adressa immédiatement à moi avec une autre question – idiote sans aucun doute. « Je me demande qui nous attends à notre arrivée à l'aéroport de Miami.. » Murmura Cath, pensive. Elle m'adressa un sourire et pencha la tête de côté. Elle m'examinait, je le savais et ce détail m'agaçait profondément.

« Quoi ? » lui dis-je, mi-amusé, mi en colère. Elle ne dit rien pendant quelques instant, m'examinant le visage, mais surtout les yeux. Du moins, c'était l'impression que j'avais. « Tu es différent. » fit-elle simplement. Je fus certain d'avoir mal compris. Sara, à ma gauche, déglutit et je sentis sa nervosité monter en flèche. Est-ce que Catherine avait découvert notre secret ? « Pardon ? » dis-je, interloqué.

« Différent. Tu n'es plus comme avant. Tu as changé, si tu préfères. Tu sors plus, tu finis plus tôt… Tu souries et tu ries beaucoup plus… En tant qu'amie, je me demandais juste qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu produire un tel changement… » Une fois qu'elle eut finie de parler, j'ai tourné la tête pour constater que les quatre autres experts nous observaient également. Avais-je autant changer que le prétendait Catherine ? Était-ce si visible ? Comment avais-je pu ne pas en prendre conscience ?

Personne ne parlait, attendant visiblement ma réponse. Pourtant, Catherine n'avais posé aucune question. Peut-être était-ce rhétorique ? Non… Décidément non, à en juger aux airs de mes employés. Mais que pouvais-je dire ? Oui, c'est vrai, j'avais sans doute changer. Je sortais plus avec eux, aux restaurants ou autres, vrai. Je quittais le labo à la fin de mon service, vrai. Je souriais et riais plus, vrai. Mais j'avais une bonne raison de faire toutes ces choses. Pouvais-je la mentionner à haute voix ?

« Je …. Euh… Je ne sais pas… Je fais ça… c'est tout. » balbutiais-je, mal à l'aise. Malheureusement, l'air sur le visage de Catherine ne trompait pas. Elle fit un sourire entendu. Pendant un instant, j'eu peur qu'elle ajoute quelque chose, mais non. La discussion semblait terminer, mais je sentais qu'elle avait compris quelque chose. Elle ne savait peut-être pas que j'étais avec Sara, mais elle devait sentir qu'il y avait une femme derrière tout ça. Après tout, il n'y avait pas vraiment d'autres raisons pour lesquelles j'aurais tout changé soudainement.

Je n'avais pas de famille à Vegas et Cath le savait très bien. Je n'avais personne à voir en rentrant du travail et ça avait toujours été une des principales raisons du pourquoi du comment je passais beaucoup de temps au labo. Et il fallait dire que les crimes sur lesquels j'enquêtais venait aussi chercher mon sens de la justice. J'avais parfois _besoin_ de savoir un(ou une) criminel(le) arrêté(e) pour pouvoir dormir. Quoique Sara avait un pouvoir anesthésiant sur moi… À ses côtés, je dormais comme un bébé.

Donc, n'ayant pas de famille, la seule personne qui pouvait me garder à la maison était une petite-amie. Une petite-amie… Ho ! Comme ce terme faisait étrange. À près de cinquante ans, avoir une petite-amie. Je trouvais que ce terme ne faisait pas assez sérieux. Il ne représentait pas bien la relation que j'avais avec Sara. Elle était bien plus qu'une petite-amie. Elle était ma collègue, ma meilleure amie, ma confidente, la femme de ma vie, mon amante…

Quelque chose que plus fort que les mots et les gestes nous liait. Je savais ce qu'elle voulait ou pensait bien avant qu'elle ne me le fasse savoir… et elle devinait mes envies tout aussi bien. C'était comme… si nous étions fait l'un pour l'autre, rien de moins. Mais malgré cette compatibilité presque magique, nous avions nos emplois, choses auxquelles nous tenions tous les deux férocement. Pas que ça passait avant tout, mais ça faisait indubitablement partie de nos vies. Et dans notre travail, il nous était impossible de révéler à qui que ce soit quoi que ce soit.

Un jour viendrait, où éventuellement, nous aurions à tout déballer. Sans vraiment nous en parler, Sara et moi désirions des enfants, une famille bien à nous. Et une fois rendus là, nous aurions besoin de tout dire, mais également de se faire pardonner pour avoir garder le secret. Nous savions tous les deux que mentir n'était pas simple, mais c'était nécessaire. Organiser nos mensonges occupaient pas mal de notre temps. Il fallait qu'ils soient crédibles, qu'ils fonctionnent, que personne ne pose trop de questions. Nos collègues étaient de bons experts, mais ils étaient avant tout très, très, très curieux !

À plusieurs reprises, nous avons failli être démasqué. Un baiser échangé dans les vestiaires, une remarque à la morgue, un regard dans la salle de repos… Rien de trop évidemment, mais un observateur averti aurait tout de suite remarqué que nous étions plus que des collègues, et ce, malgré tous nos efforts. Pour l'instant, cependant, c'était la première fois que Catherine me confrontait directement à propos de ces changements. J'espérais seulement qu'ils n'avaient pas remarqués les mêmes changements chez Sara, car s'ils l'avaient fait, les conclusions se faisaient d'elle-même…

Soudain, l'atmosphère dans le petit avion sembla changer. Avant, elle était chargé de questions et de curiosité. Pas vraiment bon, mais rien de nocif. Mais soudain, elle semblait lourde et surchargée d'électricité. Les voyants pour les ceintures de sécurité s'allumèrent. Une femme, celle qui faisait office d'hôtesse de l'air, s'approcha et nous intima de bien s'installer dans nos sièges et de nous attacher. Tout ce fit pratiquement en silence, mais je sentis la main de Sara se glisser dans la mienne. Elle était apeurée.

Je la serrai le plus que je pouvais. Je n'avais que faire de ce que les autres pouvaient bien penser. Sara n'avait jamais vraiment aimé prendre l'avion et, là, les choses dérapaient. Il était plus que normal que je tente de la rassurer. Je tournai la tête vers elle. Les traits crispés, elle semblait appréhender la suite des choses. À sa gauche, Greg et Warrick n'étaient guère plus confiants. À ma droite, je vis Catherine et Nick, tous deux tendus. Pour Nick, qui avait déjà frôlé la main, ce devait être un choc.

Puis, je me suis concentré sur ce qui se passait. L'hôtesse s'était installé face à nous et s'était aussi attachée. Elle faisait des gestes avec ses mains pour nous dire de ne pas s'inquiéter et de nous calmer, mais elle semblait tout aussi nerveuse. Nous n'étions pas près d'atterrir. Par le hublot, je voyais bien que nous étions au dessus du Golf du Mexique. Et puis, il n'était que vingt heures, il nous restait donc plus d'une heure de vol.

Une voix s'éleva dans l'avion, sans doute celle du commandant. « Nous avons un problème avec les moteurs de l'avion. Nous allons atterrir d'urgence sur une île non loin. Ne vous inquiétez pas, tout va bientôt rentrer dans l'ordre. » "Ne vous inquiétez pas" Facile à dire. Ce n'était pas lui qui était assis dans son siège, ceinture bouclée et qui ignorait ce qui se passait réellement. Quant à "Tout va bientôt rentrer dans l'ordre", rien n'était moins sûr. Vraiment, quel idiot ce pilote !

Sara tourna la tête vers moi, et je pus voir la peur dans ses yeux. Plus de tendresse, d'amour. Partis. De la peur, de l'appréhension, de la nervosité… Une ancienne conversation me revint en tête avec violence. Nous étions dans la chambre de Sara, après l'opération de Brass. J'avais parlé de la façon dont j'aimerais mourir. Et Sara s'était agenouillée à côté de moi et j'avais pris ses mains. Elle m'avait dit, et j'entendais sa voix comme si c'était hier : « Je ne suis pas prête à faire mes adieux. »

Sur le moment, ça n'avait pas eu beaucoup d'impacts sur moi. Elle était venue se coucher à mes côtés, sa tête sur mon torse et je l'avais serré contre moi. Mais, aujourd'hui, dans une telle situation de crise, je réalisai que moi non plus je ne voulais pas faire mes adieux et que je voulais vivre encore plein de choses. Je voulais me marier, avoir des enfants, vieillir avec Sara. Il y avait encore tant de choses que je n'avais pas faits, mais que je prévoyais faire. Et je voulais voyager. Voir tous les pays, en compagnie de Sara, évidemment. Tant de choses, _tant de choses… _

L'avion perdait de l'altitude et je sentais Sara se crisper. Je tenais sa main, du mieux que je pouvais. Catherine se cachait le visage dans le cou de Nick. Warrick et Greg échangeaient de fréquents regards, mais il n'y avait aucun contact physique. Ils agissaient en vrais machos. À un certain moment, la chute devint inévitable. Nous allions mourir. Catherine s'écria « Je vous aime tous ! » Les autres dirent des trucs comme « Moi aussi » et « Merci pour tous les beaux moments. » Nick marmonna quelque chose comme « La vie est trop courte ! »

Sara se tourna vers moi, les yeux pleins de larmes. « Je t'aime tellement… » murmura-t-elle. Pendant un instant, je fus tenter de l'embrasser une dernière fois, mais je ne pus le faire. À la place, je lui répondis. « Moi aussi, je t'aime. » En face de nous, l'hôtesse avait fermé les yeux, comme si le choc serait moins dur ainsi. Puis, tout le monde se saisit les mains.

Tant qu'à mourir, nous allions le faire tous ensemble.

Par le hublot, je vis que nous foncions tout droit vers une île et, que bientôt, nous allions nous écraser dans sa végétation luxuriante. Je serrai encore une fois la main de Sara et j'ai fermé les yeux. Il y eut un grand choc. J'entendis des cris et, soudain, plus rien. La pression sur ma main gauche, exercée par Sara, ne se relâcha pas. Je ne sentais rien de particulier.

Lentement, j'ouvris les yeux, ne sachant pas à quoi m'attendre. L'avion était immobilisée. Et aussi surprenant que ça puisse paraître, nous étions sur une véritable piste d'atterrissage d'après ce que j'apercevais du hublot. Nous étions sauvés ! Finalement, peut-être avions-nous atterri sur la terre ferme ?

L'hôtesse de l'air ouvrit les yeux et se détacha immédiatement. Elle se dirigea vers la cabine de pilotage, nous laissant tous les six seuls. Catherine se détacha de Nick avec un sourire. « Moins pire qu'on le pensait, non ? » Sous le coup de l'émotion, Sara m'agrippa le bras et je me tournai vers elle. Le soulagement se lisait sur ses traits et elle semblait bien plus calme. J'avais à peine remarqué qu'elle m'avait lâché la main après l'atterrissage.

À nos pieds, il y avait les objets qui nous avaient occupés durant notre vol écourté. Livres, iPods, console de jeux… tout semblait en piteux état. Mais nous, fragiles humains, semblions tous en vie. Catherine et Sara pleuraient, mais sinon… Minute ! Sara pleurait ?

Je me suis tournai vers elle et effectivement, elle pleurait de soulagement. Nous avions tous détacher nos ceintures de sécurité et Sara me prit les mains délicatement. Elle les serra et me gratifia d'un magnifique sourire, sans doute pour me remercier de ma présence. Je ne dis rien et ne l'embrassai pas non plus. Tout à l'heure, je lui avais dit que je l'aimais, mais personne ne semblait ne l'avoir remarqué, sûrement trop occupé à paniquer sans raison. Si personne n'avait rien vu, Sara et moi pouvions continuer à agir comme d'habitude. Je crois qu'elle le comprit, car elle me lâcha et se leva.

Sara voulut dire quelque chose aux garçons. Mais au moment où elle allait ouvrir la bouche, l'hôtesse entra de nouveau dans la petite pièce, accompagnée du pilote et de son assistant. Il s'agissait de deux hommes musclés et bronzés, particulièrement grand. « Je n'ai pas réussi à contacter la côte, mais nul doute qu'ils enverront des renforts quand ils verront que nous ne sommes pas arrivés à destination. De toute façon, nous ignorons sur quelle île nous sommes. Nous allons donc sortir et tenter d'attirer l'attention d'un bateau ou d'un avion. Nous rendre aux côtes de l'île est sans doute la meilleure idée. Je vous invite à prendre des couvertures, de la nourriture ou d'autres trucs dans le genre qui pourrait aider à notre survie en attendant les secours. » nous expliqua le pilote.

Chacun se saisit de ce qui pourrait aider. Évidemment, personne n'avait de couvertures ou de nourriture, puisque ce n'était pas réellement le genre de chose que l'on trimbalait pour aller à un séminaire. L'hôtesse put, quant à elle, sortir la nourriture qui était stocké dans les gardes-manger de l'avion. Les pilotes sortirent des kit d'urgence d'on ne savait où. Pendant un instant, je crois que nous avions tous oubliés qu'il s'agissait d'un avion militaire. Il était équipé différemment des autres avions.

Avec précaution, l'assistant du pilote ouvrit la porte du petit avion. Il sauta sur le sol et le pilote le rejoint aussitôt. Ce dernier tendit la main et, galamment, aida l'hôtesse à descendre. Par la suite, Nick, Warrick sautèrent sur le sol. L'assistant, voyant que Catherine était la prochaine à sauter, s'approcha dans l'espoir visible de l'aider. Mais quelques instants avant qu'il n'atteigne sa main, Warrick attrapa celle de Catherine et l'aida à descendre. Elle le remercia d'un sourire charmeur, auquel le jeune homme répondit, à ma plus grande surprise.

Je sautai également sur le sol et j'aidai Sara à me rejoindre sur le sol, bien que je me doutais qu'elle n'avait aucunement besoin de moi. Malgré tout, elle me sourit et serra légèrement la main pour me montrer qu'elle avait aimé l'attention. Comme toujours, elle n'avait pas refusé, pour la simple raison (j'imaginais) de me tenir la main.

Le pilote fit un tour sur lui-même, contemplant les environs et je fis de même. En vérité, c'était magnifique, tout simplement magnifique. Nous étions entourés d'arbres de belles hauteurs, avec des feuilles d'un vert éclatant. Il y avait aussi des fleurs, aux couleurs chatoyantes. Et des fruits, dans des arbres. Et pleins de couleur, de bruits. C'était vivant. Il faisait également très chaud, sans doute plus qu'à Vegas. Heureusement, nous étions tous vêtus en conséquence.

Encore une fois, la béatitude qui nous avait envahi en découvrant notre environnement sembla disparaître d'un coup sec. Catherine, Nick, Warrick, le pilote, son assistant, l'hôtesse et Sara me faisaient face, regardant avec joie la côte qu'ils apercevaient en pente, bien plus loin aux travers des arbres, bien plus bas. En tournant la tête, je vis que Greg avait arrêté de bouger, comme figé de peur. _Idiot_, me dis-je. Pourquoi Greg aurait-il peur ? Mais mon regard se posa à l'endroit que Greg semblait fixer du regard et – je dois l'avouer – mon rythme cardiaque s'accéléra aussitôt.

Entre les arbres, à près de vingt-cinq mètres de notre groupe, se tenait une grande créature. Elle faisait plus de six mètres de haut et devait peser aux environs sept tonnes. La bête était doté d'un crâne massif et gardait son équilibre grâce à sa longue queue. Ses bras, étrangement plus petits que ses pattes, se balançait de chaque côté de son corps. Des griffes, longues et aiguisées, terminaient chacun de ses "doigts". Son corps semblait recouverts de petites écailles. Et sa queue! Longue de quelques mètres, elle frappait le sol à gauche et à droite sans arrêt.

Mais le plus effrayant de cette étrange bête n'était pas son corps, mais plutôt sa gueule et ses yeux. Sa gueule, entrouverte, laissait paraître des dents effilées. Et ses yeux, brillant de l'éclat malsain de la faim, étaient fixés sur nous. La créature poussa un cri assourdissant et commença à avancer vers nous. Les autres se tournèrent en catastrophe vers le monstre (aucun autre terme ne me venait à présent à l'esprit). Mon cerveau analysa les informations reçues par mes sens sans vraiment y croire. Mais après un instant, je n'eu plus de doute.

_Un dinosaure. _


	2. Fureur

Coucou tout le monde !

Bon… Je crois qu'il y a certains points à mettre au clair. Premièrement, je n'ai jamais vu King Kong ou l'île mystérieuse. Je ne prends aucune drogue (dur à croire, je sais…) Si je consomme quelque chose… C'est du chocolat ! Ensuite, j'ai effectivement vu Jurassic Park, le premier et le troisième, quelque temps avant de commencer l'écriture de cette fic, mais l'idée m'a frappée pendant que j'écoutais un vidéo sur la création de la Terre en science. Il faut dire que j'étais épuisée à cause des somnifères que je prenais à ce moment-là… Mais bon, c'est un détail !

Merci à Julie, bien entendu, pour la rapide correction. Je t'adore ! Merci aussi à tous les autres qui ont lus et/ou reviewer le premier chapitre. J'ignorais totalement ce que vous penseriez de mon délire, alors… merci d'embarquer. J'espère que vous aimerez tout autant cette suite !

Bonne lecture !

----------------------------------------------------------

Le cœur battant, nous courions tous au travers des arbres. Nous ignorions où nous allions. Il n'y avait que deux choses certaines présentement : Il fallait courir et un dinosaure était à nos trousses. Ben… un dinosaure, ça restait à confirmer. Mais il s'agissait sans aucun doute d'un monstre, d'un très horrible monstre. J'avais tellement couru, que j'avais la gorge en feu. J'avais beau inspiré, l'air ne semblait pas vouloir pénétrer mes poumons. C'était idiot, mais j'avais presque peur d'étouffer si je ne cessais de courir aussi vite.

Devant moi, je voyais Sara qui courrait tout aussi vite que moi et les autres. Greg, Nick et Warrick étaient parsemés entre elle et moi. Nick tournait légèrement la tête parfois pour voir si nous étions toujours poursuivis. Par l'expression d'horreur que je voyais sur son visage, je supposais qu'il était encore là, le monstre. Comme pour rappeler la menace qu'il faisait régner sur nous, l'espèce de dinosaure rugit, la terre en tremblant presque. Ses pas martelaient le sol sans arrêt. Le bruit se rapprochait incontestablement de notre groupe. Allions-nous réussir à nous en sortir ?

« À droite ! » hurla Warrick soudainement.

Tournant brièvement la tête dans la direction indiquée par Warrick, je vis une espèce de grotte creusée dans un pan de la montagne. Tout le monde tourna à droite, courant toujours. Je me penchai pour éviter quelques branches. Quelques mètres devant moi, Sara se retourna pour regarder. Était-ce moi ou le monstre ? C'était vraiment sans importance pour le moment. Le fait est que Sara ne vit pas la branche au sol. Elle se prit les pieds dedans, tomba et roula sur le sol. Personne ne se retourna pour l'aider… Personne sauf moi.

Arrivé à sa hauteur, je lui tendis la main, qu'elle saisit rapidement. Elle se remit sur pieds, mais sa cheville était blessée. Je passai un bras autour de sa taille pour la soutenir et l'entraîner avec moi. Il était hors de question que je laisse Sara derrière moi, simplement hors de question ! Notre course en était incroyablement ralentie, parce que Sara devait sauter à cloche-pieds. Les autres étaient déjà entrés dans la grotte et il ne manquait que Sara et moi. Derrière moi, j'avais presque l'impression de sentir le souffle de la bête dans mon cou. C'était une sensation affolante.

« Grissom ! Sara ! Allez, courez ! » C'était ce que nous criait Catherine, alors que Greg faisait de grands gestes des mains pour nous faire signe de nous grouiller.

Sara poussait de petits halètements de douleur, à cause de sa cheville foulée ou cassée. Elle avait, elle aussi, passé un bras autour de ma taille et ses doigts s'enfonçaient dans ma peau. Elle avait peur de me lâcher, c'était évident. Je n'osais pas me retourner, parce que j'avais bien trop de constater que je n'arrivais pas à m'éloigner du dinosaure. Mon cerveau refusait de penser aux conséquences si jamais nous n'arrivions pas assez rapidement à la grotte. La seule chose qui m'importait, c'était d'au moins tenter de me sauver, et de sauver Sara par la même occasion.

Finalement, nous avons réussi à atteindre la fameuse grotte. Elle était profonde, du moins assez pour nous permettre de se cacher au fond sans que le museau du tyrannosaure puisse venir nous croquer. Elle était assez large pour permettre à un groupe d'y vivre. C'était une cachette des plus parfaites. Mais malgré cette cachette, il nous faudrait nous nourrir et nous défendre, ce que j'avais du mal à envisager. Nous savions qu'il y avait au moins un dinosaure. En avait-il d'autres ? Des plus petits ?

Et puis, franchement, comment était-ce possible d'avoir un dinosaure sur une île déserte ? Étions-nous sur le plateau de tournage de Jurassic Park ? C'était complètement absurde, mais il me semblait tout aussi impossible qu'un vrai dinosaure nous est pourchassé. C'était bien connu : Les dinosaures avaient disparus de la surface de la Terre depuis des milliards d'années ! Tout ceci ne devait qu'un cauchemar, particulièrement réaliste, certes, mais un cauchemar. Il ne me restait qu'à me pincer et je me réveillerais peut-être avec Sara à mes côtés…

Malheureusement, je sentais que tout ça était la réalité et non un quelconque cauchemar. Les mains appuyées sur mes genoux, je tentais de reprendre tranquillement mon souffle. Le dinosaure nous avait nargués pendant un moment en restant près de l'entrée de la grotte, mais après un moment, il s'était éloigné et n'était pas revenu. Sara, essoufflée, était assise sur le sol. Son dos était appuyé contre la paroi de roche. Elle avait fermé les yeux, pour se calmer un peu. Quand enfin elle rouvrit les yeux, elle baissa la tête vers sa cheville douloureuse. J'entendais la discussion que tenaient les autres.

« C'était quoi ça !? » s'exclamait Greg, fixant l'extérieur avec hantise.

« On aurait dit un tyrannosaure… » murmurait Warrick. « Mais c'est impossible. »

« Je n'ai jamais rien vu de si… Je ne sais pas. Étrange ? Horrible ? Monstrueux ? Géant? » disait Catherine, horrifiée.

« On aurait dit Parc Jurassique ou… » marmonnait Nick, perdu dans ses pensées.

Plus loin, le pilote et le co-pilote discutaient ensemble. « Pensez-vous qu'il y a plus qu'une bête de ce genre ici ? » demanda le plus jeune des deux.

« Je ne pense pas, j'en suis persuadé. » fit l'autre. « Mais nous devons nous rendre à la côté quand même. C'est là que les autorités nous rejoindront… »

« On a été chanceux… » murmurai-je à Sara. Greg, Nick, Warrick, Catherine, le pilote, son assistant et l'hôtesse de l'air se retournèrent et nous regardèrent. Le pilote s'approcha. « On n'a pas vraiment eu le temps de faire connaissance. Je m'appelle John Winston, le pilote de notre avion.» dit le pilote en se désignant. Il montra son assistant. « Lui, c'est Matt Cameron, le co-pilote et voici notre hôtesse, Jena Houston. » Matt releva à peine la tête et Jena fit un léger geste de la main.

« Je suis Gil Grissom, superviseur de l'équipe de nuit de la police scientifique de Las Vegas. Il y a Sara Sidle, Catherine Willows, Greg Sanders, Nick Stokes et Warrick Brown. Ils sont tous des membres de mon équipe. » déclarai-je au pilote. Il salua gentiment chacun de mes employés, mais il s'attarda un peu trop sur Sara. Elle sembla d'ailleurs un peu mal à l'aise de cette attention, elle détourna la tête vers moi et me tendit la main. Je la saisis pour l'aider à se relever. Elle tenta de se tenir debout, mais sa cheville lui faisait beaucoup trop mal.

Elle perdit l'équilibre et allait tomber à nouveau, mais j'ai glissé mon bras autour de sa taille et je l'ai ramenée contre moi. « Tu serais mieux de t'asseoir. » lui ai-je dit très sérieusement. Sara a soupiré, alors que je l'aidais à s'installer de nouveau sur le sol. Je n'avais même pas remarqué que je l'avais tutoyé en présence de nos collègues. Je me suis agenouillé pour examiner la cheville de Sara.

J'avais beau essayer d'être délicat, je savais que je lui faisais mal rien que par son expression. Sa cheville était bleue et elle avait doublé de taille, si ce n'était plus. Sans une radiographie, il était assez dur de savoir si c'était une entorse ou juste une très bonne foulure. Quoique ce soit, il fallait absolument mettre un bandage autour de la cheville de Sara. Je lui adressai un sourire désolé, puis, toujours à genoux, je me suis tourné légèrement vers Matt et John qui avaient observés mes moindres gestes. « Alors ? » me demanda anxieusement Sara.

« Hum… difficile à dire. » lui répondis-je en revenant vers elle. « Elle est très enflée, mais il est possible que ce soit simplement une grosse foulure. C'est seulement avec une radiographie qu'on pourrait le savoir de source sûre. En attendant… Il faudrait un bandage, ça c'est certain. » John regarda autour de lui, cherchant quelque chose.

« Malheureusement, quand nous avons le… heu… le monstre, nous avons tous laissés tomber. La trousse de premier soin doit être là… devant l'avion. » annonça Matt. « On serait mieux d'oublier la trousse. » finit-il avec une légère pointe d'agressivité.

« Vous ne comprenez pas ? » fis-je fermement, mais tout de même calmement. « Il faut absolument faire quelque chose pour sa cheville. Ou au moins essayer de lui mettre un bandage… Nous ignorons si elle est brisée, mais si elle l'est et que Sara continue de marcher, ou même de courir comme si de rien n'était… Les dommages peuvent être irréparables. Vous comprenez mieux maintenant ? » répliquai-je à ce Matt.

« Pardonnez-moi, mais je ne risquerai pas ma vie pour la cheville de cette femme ! » s'écria Matt, son visage se colorant d'une couleur plutôt rouge. J'ai regardé fixement Matt pendant quelques instants, question qu'il sente intimidé. Il soutint bravement mon regard, mais fut rapidement forcé de détourner la tête pour regarder son chef. John semblait mal à l'aise. Il saisissait visiblement l'ampleur de la blessure pour Sara, mais en même temps, j'étais bien conscient que ce n'était pas tout le monde qui était prêt à risquer sa vie pour Sara… Il y avait moi.

« Je n'ai jamais dit que vous deviez venir avec moi. Je peux très bien ramener cette trousse seul. » ai-je déclaré. Je jetai un regard à Sara, au sol. Silencieusement, elle m'intimait à ne pas y aller, mais je ne pouvais pas la laisser dans cet état. Plus loin, Catherine s'avança. « Mais voyons Gil ! » s'exclama mon amie, outrée. « Il est hors de question que tu risques ta vie pour une trousse… S'il te faut absolument quelque chose pour faire un bandage, tu pourrais très bien utiliser des bouts de tissus mis ensemble… » Elle tentait de me raisonner, vainement bien entendu.

« Écoute Cath, le plus simple est vraiment d'aller chercher cette satanée trousse. Comme ça, si jamais quelqu'un d'autre se blesse, nous l'aurons… C'est bien plus simple. Et je peux très bien y aller seul si personne ne veut m'accompagner. Ça ne me fait pas p… »

Sara me coupa avec colère. « C'est trop dangereux ! Ne risquez pas votre vie pour ma _cheville_ ! » s'écria-t-elle, insistant sur le fait qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une cheville. _« Oui, Gil, mais ce n'est pas la cheville de n'importe qui… C'est celle de Sara ! »_ me dis-je.

« Écoutez Sara, l'avion n'est pas loin, je suis rapide, je sais où fouiller… Trouver cette trousse ne sera pas un problème et vous le savez ! Laissez-moi ramener cette trousse et ce sera bien plus simple ainsi… d'accord ? » Voyant qu'elle ne me convaincrait jamais, Sara acquiesça lentement en soupirant. « Sois prudent… » murmura-t-elle si bas que seul moi l'entendit.

Je lui ai adressé un sourire assuré qui ne sembla pas calmer ses peurs. Je me levai doucement, mon esprit déjà en train de penser à ma tâche. Je paraissais beaucoup plus calme que je ne l'étais réellement à l'intérieur. C'était la seule façon pour qu'on me laisse partir, car je devais absolument récupérer _autre _chose dans mes affaires. Il était simplement hors de question que je la laisse derrière moi. Au prix qu'elle m'avait coûté et avec tout le mal que j'avais eu pour me la procurer…

« J'y vais avec Monsieur Grissom ! » déclara John, en en surprenant plus d'un, dont moi.

« Non… Heu… Ce n'est pas nécessaire… » balbutiai-je, en tentant de paraître ferme. Ça ne marchera vraiment pas, car le pilote John Winston s'avança vers moi et me donna une petite tape sur l'épaule gauche. « Comptez-vous chanceux que je vienne avec vous… Vous êtes sûr de revenir vivant dans cette grotte. » marmonna-t-il, coupant court à toute discussion.

En haussant les épaules, je fus forcé d'accepter. Ça ne me plaisait pas vraiment qu'il vienne, mais je ne pouvais tout de même pas refuser son aide…

Lui, John Winston et moi, Gil Grissom franchîmes les derniers mètres qui nous séparaient de ce monde si inhospitalier et si dangereux que nous ne faisions que commencer à apercevoir…

----------------------------------------------------------

John avança de quelques pas, puis s'arrêta. Il observa à sa gauche et à sa droite, essayant de découvrir les menaces avant qu'elles n'en deviennent. Comme rien ne semblait dangereux, il me fit signe d'approcher pour le rejoindre. En courant, j'emboîtai ses pas. Je savais que nous avions été chanceux lors de la première attaque et maintenant, il fallait croiser les doigts pour éviter de croiser la route de nouvelles créatures étranges.

Nous avancions à un rythme régulier. Pour l'instant, rien n'était vraiment inquiétant, mais il valait mieux rester vigilant. Le soleil commençait à se coucher. Il fallait donc que nous nous dépêchions à regagner la grotte si nous ne voulions pas nous perdre et errer dans ce coin inconnu. Étrangement, il n'y avait aucune créature inquiétante que nous avions rencontrés, rien. Dans ce cas, était-il possible qu'il n'y est qu'un dinosaure ?

Mais lorsqu'il ne resta que quelques arbres nous séparant de l'avion, je compris pourquoi nous avions atteint sans difficulté ce lieu.

Des voix nous parvenaient et des lampes torches éclairaient la nuit naissante. John me fit signe de venir me cacher derrière un arbre non loin de lui. Comme les bruits de pas semblaient se rapprocher, il grimpa dans l'arbre géant et m'aida à faire de même. Nous nous sommes installés sur la branche la plus basse, qui était pourtant à facilement quatre mètre du sol. Les larges feuilles de cet arbre nous cachaient des regards et la lumière qui s'amenuisait ne faisait que contribuer à notre cachette.

De notre perchoir, nous vîmes tout. Ils étaient peut-être vingt ou trente hommes, éclairés par des gros projecteurs. Ils portaient tous des manteaux noirs, qui les faisaient se fondre dans la nuit. Dans leur dos, j'apercevais un logo, mais je n'aurais su dire quoi. Ils fouillaient l'avion et les bagages sans aucune gêne et nous pouvions entendre de façon très nette leurs propos.

Il y avait un gars qui se promenait de long en large en criant des ordres par-ci et par-là. Il était visiblement le chef. « Allez ! Il faut trouver quoi que ce soit qui puisse nous donner une idée de leur identité ! Allez ! Fouiller ! » hurlait-il sans arrêt. À ses côtés se tenait autre un gars, un assistant sans doute, qui avait une tablette entre les mains. Il notait des choses de temps en temps.

Quant aux autres, ils étaient séparés en deux groupes. L'un de des deux groupes formaient un cercle ouvert vers l'extérieur. Ces gars-là étaient armés de fusil et protégeaient leurs comparses. Le deuxième groupe fouillaient sans ménagement les valises et les sacs qui nous appartenaient. Ho merde ! S'il la trouvait….

Pendant un instant, le chef et son assistant furent presque juste sous nous. Leur discussion nous parvint donc parfaitement. « Qui croyez qu'ils sont, patron ? »

« Peut-être de simples touristes un peu curieux et assez téméraire… » répondit le patron sans regarder son subordonné. « Peu importe qui ils sont, il faut absolument s'en débarrasser. On ne peut risquer qu'il fasse foirer toute notre opération… » Sa voix semblait refléter de mauvaises intentions et le rire guttural qui suivit n'était en rien rassurant. L'assistant rit également, bien que son rire sonnait beaucoup moins vrai que celui de son supérieur. John et moi échangeâmes un regard. Ce que nous venions d'entendre n'incluait rien de rassurant.

« Hey patron ! J'ai une bague de fiançailles ! » s'écria un gaillard plus loin. Je me mordis la lèvre. Combien de personne dans notre avion pouvait avoir amené une bague de fiançailles ? Très peu. En vérité, je devais être le seul… Merde, merde, merde, merde… ! J'étais bien le seul auquel arrivait de telles choses.

« Il faudrait se dépêcher, boss ! Les créatures vont bientôt arrivées ! » s'exclama un de ceux chargés de la surveillance.

« Bien ! » fit le chef, en captant l'attention de tout son monde. « Emmenez avec vous le maximum de choses que vous pouvez. Elles nous seront utiles, c'est certain. Maintenant, on se pousse avant qu'elles arrivent.

« Il va falloir partir » murmura Winston à mon oreille. J'acquiesçai, tout en reculant légèrement. Malheureusement, la branche craqua sous mon poids et j'entendis, en dessous de moi, l'assistant dire à son chef : « Patron, je crois qu'il y a quelqu'un au dessus de nous. » Ma respiration se bloqua alors que j'échangeais un regard paniqué avec John.

« Idiot ! Ce n'est que le vent ! » rétorqua le boss immédiatement. Je fus soulagé, mais pas pour longtemps.

« Boss, je fais quoi avec la bague de fiançailles ? » demanda celui qui l'avait trouvé. J'espérai pendant un moment qu'il lui dirait de la laisser là où il l'avait trouvé, mais il lui dit plutôt : « Garde-la pour ta Rosalie ! » Des rires retentirent autour de l'homme, qui glissa le boîtier dans la poche de son manteau noir. La troupe s'éloigna rapidement et bruyamment. Quand plus aucun son ne nous parvint, nous entreprîmes la descente. Encore une fois, l'aide de John fut la bienvenue.

Nous reprîmes le chemin en sens inverse. Il ne restait presque plus rien du passage du groupe qui nous avait précédé. La bague de fiançailles et la trousse de premier soins que j'avais voulu récupérer n'étaient plus là. Nous sommes donc repartis bredouilles en direction de la grotte, mais nous en avions appris un peu plus ce qui se passait dans notre entourage.

Nous retrouvâmes facilement le chemin vers la grotte. Juste avant d'entrer, John s'arrêta à mes côtés. « Je suis désolé pour la bague. Si j'ai bien compris, c'était pour Sara la brunette, non ? » J'ai acquiescé lentement et Winston posa une main sur mon épaule. « C'était très évident, vous savez. Mais vos collègues ne le savent pas, n'est-ce pas Monsieur Grissom ? » Encore une fois, j'ai acquiescé. « Et dire qu'ils se pensent CSI… » ajouta-t-il avant que n'entrions tous les deux dans la grotte.

Sara était au même endroit qu'avant, mais elle dormait. Catherine avait la tête posée contre le torse de Warrick, elle aussi plongée dans un sommeil profond. Warrick nous salua d'un geste fatigué. Nick et Matt s'approchèrent, alors que Greg était en train de discuter près du feu avec l'hôtesse, Jena.

« Je ne vois pas de trousse ! » s'exclama Matt, d'un ton méchant et moqueur. Son attitude me mit hors de moi et avant que je me rende compte de ce que je faisais, Matt Cameron était plaqué contre la parois de roche de la grotte par nul autre que moi. « Hey ! On se calme les gars ! » s'écria Nick en nous séparant. L'éclat des voix réveilla Sara.

« Vous êtes malade ! » me lança Matt, furieux.

« Si vous m'aviez laissé le temps d'expliquer, j'aurais pu vous dire que nous nous sommes pas les seuls humains sur cette île ! » lui rétorquai-je, surprenant tout le monde, sauf John Winston, bien entendu.

« Quoi ? » s'enquit Sara, les yeux brillants de l'espoir de rentrer bientôt chez soi. Les autres aussi affichaient des airs semblables au sien. Ils ne comprenaient pas ma colère et encore moins l'espèce d'inquiétude mêlée de tristesse que semblait ressentir John.

« Je vais vous expliquer ce qui s'est passé… » commença Winston. Je l'avertis du regard et il me fit comprendre qu'il ne parlerait pas de la bague.

« Donc, comme je disais, je vais vous raconter ce qui s'est produit… »

----------------------------------------------------------

Verdict ? :D


	3. Dilemme

**Encore bonjour tout le monde !**

**Me revoilà déjà ! Merci Julie, pour la correction aussi rapide ! Comme je l'ai dit, la suite de 10 Commandements est en écriture et devrait arriver d'ici peu. **

**Encore une fois, je le répète, toute cette histoire est un pure délire. Je suis contente de voir que vous êtes nombreux à avoir « embarqué » et je vous en remercie. Encore une fois, j'apprécie énormément les reviews !**

**Bonne lecture, mais surtout bon délire !**

----------------------------------------------------------

La chambre était plongée dans le noir le plus total. Les deux occupants étaient d'ailleurs plongés dans un sommeil réparateur. Sur la table de chevet, un portable sonna. Le bruit strident tira le couple de leur sommeil. La femme se redressa et alluma la lumière. Son mari saisit rapidement le portable sur la table de chevet à côté de lui. Il se tourna vers sa femme après avoir jeté un œil à l'identifiant.

« Rendors-toi Chérie. C'est le travail. »

La femme grogna quelque chose d'incompréhensible et se recoucha. Elle regarda son époux se lever et s'éloigner, le téléphone à l'oreille. L'homme se rendit dans la cuisine.

« Bonjour Monsieur Ecklie. Je suis désolé de vous déranger en plein milieu de la nuit, mais vous aviez demandé à être prévenu. » balbutia un jeune homme à l'autre bout du fil.

Ecklie passa une main dans ses cheveux de moins en moins présents. « En effet. Un problème ? »

« Oui » dit aussitôt son interlocuteur. « Heu… Non ! Enfin… pas réellement. »

Conrad avait encore l'esprit ensommeillé. Aussi n'avait-il pas grande patience. « Il y a un problème, oui ou non ?! » s'exclama-t-il.

« L'avion a bien atterri sur l'île, sans problème. Le dinosaure les a poursuivis et ils se sont cachés dans la grotte que nous avions désignés. Le seul hic, c'est que la brunette, Sara Sidle je crois, s'est fait mal à la cheville. » expliqua-t-il.

« Et où est le problème ? » s'impatienta Ecklie.

« Ben.. Heu… Vous savez… Heu… Gil Grissom a voulu aller chercher la trousse de premiers soins de l'avion. Car ils les avaient pris, mais en voyant le dinosaure, ils ont tous lâchés et - » Ecklie coupa le jeune homme.

« Venez-en à l'essentiel. Que s'est-il passé ensuite ? Il a pris la trousse ? » s'enquit Ecklie, de mauvaise humeur.

« En fait, Monsieur Winston est allé avec lui, mais ils nous ont vus. »

« Ils vous ont vus ? » répéta Ecklie.

« Ils nous ont vus. » confirma le jeune employé.

« Et alors ? » fit Conrad, ayant hâte de retourner dormir.

« Bah… Ils nous ont vus. »

« J'avais cru le comprendre. » maugréa Ecklie, de plus en plus fâché. « De toute façon, je ne crois pas qu'ils ont compris dans quoi ils sont embarqués. Vous m'appelez seulement pour cette raison ? »

« Non, aussi pour vous faire savoir que tout est en place. » dit alors le jeune homme.

« Tout est en place… Génial. » fit-il alors, plus pour lui-même que pour son interlocuteur. Il demanda à être rappelé dès qu'un élément nouveau se présentait et raccrocha. De par la fenêtre de la cuisine, il observa les étoiles qui brillaient au-dessus de lui, un sourire machiavélique sur les lèvres. Puis, il s'exclama ensuite avec satisfaction avant d'aller rejoindre sa femme dans leur lit :

« Que le spectacle commence ! »

----------------------------------------------------------

Pendant que John racontait ce qui s'était produit tout à l'heure, j'ai arraché de larges bandes de tissus sur mon pantalon et celui de Sara. Avec précaution, je les ai placés autour de sa cheville. Malheureusement, quand John arriva au moment du récit où l'homme avait trouvé la bague de fiançailles – bien qu'il n'en fit pas mention – je serrai un peu trop le bandage autour de la cheville de Sara et elle poussa un cri de douleur. Je m'empressai de m'excuser.

Je laissais tellement la colère m'enflammer que je ne parvenais plus à contrôler mes émotions. Je venais de blesser ma petite-amie. Félicitations Dr Grissom !

À la fin du récit, Catherine se mit à faire les cent pas dans la grotte, auprès du feu. Le questionnement qui animait son esprit était visible sur son visage. « Ils ont vraiment parlés de touristes qui pouvaient faire foirer leur opération et qu'ils devaient se débarrasser de nous ? » demanda-t-elle, même si elle connaissait la réponse. « Que fait-on maintenant ? »

« Comme je l'ai mentionné plus tôt, » commença John, « Rejoindre la côte est sans doute la meilleure solution. Nous n'avons jamais atteint notre destination et à cette heure, votre patron a sans doute déjà été prévenu. Il y a plusieurs endroits où nous pourrions avoir atterri d'urgence. Les autorités finiront par nous trouver, mais pour ça, il faut nous rendre à la côte. »

Je vérifiai une dernière fois la solidité du bandage que j'avais fait à Sara, avant de me laisser tomber contre la paroi rocheuse à ses côtés. J'étais découragé. Découragé par toute cette histoire dont je ne comprenais rien et découragé d'être si loin de chez moi, sans même être certain d'y retourner. Que se passerait-il si nous retrouvions un tyrannosaure devant nous en sortant de la grotte ? Qu'arriverait-il si nous tombions sur les autres humains qui partageaient l'île avec nous ? Tout était si… imprévisible, si incertain.

Perdu dans mes pensées, je n'avais même pas remarqué que tous mes subordonnés s'étaient tournés vers moi dans l'espoir d'avoir mon avis. C'était comme si John et moi étions devenus les deux chefs de notre petit groupe. Lui, le pilote, chef de Jena et Matt. Et moi, le superviseur de tous les autres. Quand finalement j'ai relevé la tête vers eux, j'ai constaté qu'ils me regardaient tous avec anxiété.

« C'est certain que les autorités nous attendront sur la côte, mais nous risquons de tomber sur des din – des créatures. » Je refusais encore de croire que ce que j'avais vu de mes propres yeux était réellement un dinosaure. Ça me semblait si impossible, si improbable. Ce n'était sûrement qu'une mutation génétique qui avait résulté à _quelque chose_ qui ressemblait à un tyrannosaure. Et puis, peut-être n'y avait-il qu'une seule créature sur l'île ? Des paroles entendues hier soir me revinrent alors en tête.

_« Il faudrait se dépêcher, boss ! Les créatures vont bientôt arrivées ! » s'exclama un de ceux chargés de la surveillance._

Si l'on en croyait cet homme, il y avait plus d'une créature sur cette île. Mais qu'était cette île au juste ? Vu les créatures qui se trouvaient dessus, je doutais vraiment qu'elle soit cartographiée. Peut-être était-ce une réelle tentative d'un parc jurassique. Dans ce cas, ce n'était rien de rassurant, car, jusqu'à nouvel ordre, nous étions piégés sur cette île… Avec un groupe d'hommes plutôt hostiles, dont la seule idée était visiblement de se débarrasser de nous.

Qu'allions-nous faire ?

Nous ne pouvions pas rester cacher dans cette maudite grotte ! On ne nous trouverait jamais si on restait là. Mais en sortir était dangereux. Nous ne connaissions pas le terrain. Nous ne connaissions pas les créatures qui s'y trouvaient. Nous n'en savions rien. Strictement rien.

Nous avions une grosse décision à prendre. Nous pouvions rester ici, cachés et en sécurité – ou du moins, plus que lorsque tenterions de nous rendre à la côte. C'était moins risqué, mais nous avions moins de chances d'être retrouvés et je n'avais aucune envie de rester ici. Je ne souhaitais que rentrer à la maison. Ou nous pouvions sortir et tenter de nous rendre à la côte. Ce serait dangereux, mais au moins, si les autorités nous cherchaient, ils nous trouvaient sans aucun doute.

Et comme je souhaitais seulement rentrer chez moi, la décision n'était pas très dure à prendre.

« Allons-y. »

Les autres se tournèrent vers moi, surpris que j'ai parlé. John s'avança un peu vers moi. « Vous avez dit… » commença-t-il, ne m'ayant pas compris.

Je me levai. « Je crois que nous devrions tenter de rejoindre la côte. C'est dangereux, mais je n'ai aucune intention de rester ici. Je veux rentrer chez moi. » expliquai-je brièvement.

Tous réfléchirent à que je venais de dire. Puis, Matt s'exclama : « C'est beaucoup trop risqué ! » Je tournai la tête vers Catherine, Nick et Warrick, pour les voir acquiescer lentement à ce qu'avait ajouté Matt.

Je me suis tourné vers lui. « Allez vous n'aurez qu'à rester ici. Si ça vous plait de vivre ici, c'est votre affaire. Mais moi, je veux rentrer à la maison. Et si je dois y aller seul, et bientôt, je rejoindrai la côte seul, mais je refuse de rester ici. » répliquai-je. Cet homme m'énervait vraiment. Depuis la veille, il faisait tout pour me mettre en colère. Notre regard se croisèrent et la tension sembla monter en flèche. Derrière moi, Sara, toujours assise sur le sol, me prit la main pour tirer vers l'arrière. C'est à ce moment que je remarquai que j'avais fait un pas vers l'avant. John Winston vint se placer entre nous, ses deux paumes face à chacun de nous, nous faisant signe de nous calmer.

« On se calme ! » s'exclama-t-il. J'ai inspiré profondément, mais le doux contact de la main de Sara sur la mienne avait été suffisant pour me calmer. John poursuivit. « De toute façon, la nuit est tombée depuis un moment et avancer dans le noir est beaucoup trop dangereux. Je propose que nous y réfléchissions tous cette nuit. Demain matin, nous donnerons chacun notre décision. Mais en attendant, on dit que la nuit porte conseil. »

Je dû avouer qu'il avait raison. Même si ma décision était déjà faite, ce n'était pas le cas de tous. Je me demandais un peu ce que Sara choisirait.

« Nous devrions instaurer des tours de garde… » dit ensuite Greg, perdu dans ses pensées. Avec surprise, nous nous sommes tous tournés vers le jeune expert. Il ouvrait habituellement la bouche pour dire des stupidités au labo, mais je me rendais compte que, dans des situations sérieuses et dangereuses, il devenait sérieux. Et j'en étais fier.

Greg sentit apparemment le besoin de s'expliquer, sous la puissance de nos regards tournés vers lui. « Ces hommes… Nous ignorons s'ils nous trouveront. Et visiblement, ils ne nous portent pas dans leur cœur. Le plus sûr serait qu'il y aille toujours quelqu'un d'éveiller pour veiller sur nous. » J'acquiesçai lentement. Nous nous sommes entendus sur les détails ensuite. Chacun ferait une heure de garde. Ça commencerait par moi, John, Matt, Warrick, Nick et Greg.

Je regardai tout le monde s'installer pour dormir. Greg s'occupa de fournir un appui pour Jena, l'hôtesse de l'air. Catherine se réfugia rapidement dans les bras de Warrick, ce qui me surprit. Moi-même, je m'installai aux côtés de Sara. Tout le monde s'endormit lentement. Bientôt, il ne resta que Sara et moi. J'ai passé mon bras autour de ses épaules afin de la ramener contre mon torse.

J'ai posé un baiser sur front et Sara a fermé les yeux afin d'écouter mes battements de cœur. « Je t'aime, mon cœur. » lui murmurai-je à l'oreille. Elle releva la tête vers moi, ses magnifiques yeux noisettes rencontrant mes yeux bleus. « Moi aussi mon Chéri… » me dit-elle alors. Nos lèvres se rencontrèrent doucement. Nous n'avons pas échangés de gros baisers passionnés, seulement un petit baiser sur les lèvres, mais c'était suffisant pour faire passer nos sentiments à l'autre.

« Que feras-tu, Sara ? La grotte ou la côte ? » demandai-je, en murmurant. Je la vis regarder les autres. Puis, son regard revint vers moi. « J'irai où tu iras. »

Je lui ai souri. « Dors mon amour. » Elle ferma les yeux et se replaça contre moi. Je l'ai entourée de mes bras et elle s'endormit rapidement. J'ai continué à veiller sur les autres et, une heure plus tard, je réveillai John, pour aller, à mon tour, dormir. Je m'endormis rapidement, bien plus épuisé que je ne l'avais pensé au début…

----------------------------------------------------------

Cette nuit-là, j'eus un sommeil agité. Je revoyais sans cesse ce maudit dinosaure en rêve. Il nous poursuivait et nous n'arrivions jamais à nous enfuir. Puis, soudain, Sara tombait sur le sol devant moi. J'avais beau essayer de la relever, elle retombait tout le temps. Finalement, le tyrannosaure me dépassait et croquait dans une des jambes de Sara. Il partait ensuite en la traînant avec lui. Et elle criait.

« Ggggggiiiiiiiilllllllllll ! Au secours ! GIL ! À L'AIDE ! » Je tentais de courir pour la rattraper, mais quelqu'un me tenait les bras pour me retenir. Lorsque je me suis retourné pour voir de qui il s'agissait, je tombai nez à nez avec Matt Cameron. Alors, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me dégager rapidement et de lui envoyer mon poing dans le visage avant de courir en direction d'où le dinosaure avait disparu avec Sara. Je courais, je courais….

J'ai ouvert les yeux avec surprise. La grotte était encore éclairée par le petit feu que nous avions allumés plusieurs heures plus tôt. Greg était assis près du feu, baillant. Il tourna doucement la tête vers moi, surpris de me voir éveillé. Je soupirai et, inconsciemment, resserrai ma prise sur Sara. Greg se leva et traversa la grotte pour venir me rejoindre. Tout à l'heure, j'étais étendu sur le sol, alors que Sara avait posé sa tête dans le creux de mon épaule. Doucement, je me suis redressai contre la paroi de la grotte. J'ai installé Sara entre mes jambes pour qu'elle repose confortablement contre moi.

Mon employé soupira, attirant mon attention. Alors que je tournai la tête vers lui et qu'il faisait de même, nos regards se croisèrent. Il ouvrit légèrement la bouche, le regard posé sur Sara. Je suis prêt à parier qu'il voulait poser une question au sujet de nous deux, mais il n'en fit rien. Il détourna la tête et regarda au dehors de la grotte, puis revint vers moi. « Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée de rejoindre la côte, Patron. » Il attendit que je parle, mais comme je ne disais rien, il poursuivit. « Mais si vous croyez que c'est là qu'il faut aller, alors je vous suivrai, Grissom. » Il inspira profondément et soupira. « J'ai une confiance absolue en vous. Je suivrais jusqu'au bout du monde, si vous me jureriez que c'est une bonne chose pour moi.»

Je fus surpris de la confidence. C'était une magnifique marque de confiance. Venant de Greg, qui plus est. J'étais touché et ému, une larme solitaire se pointant doucement dans le coin de mon œil droit. Greg la vit sans aucun doute. J'avais beau essayé de parler, les mots ne venaient pas. J'ai donc hoché de la tête, en déglutissant. J'avais l'impression d'avoir un nœud au milieu de la gorge, comme la première fois que j'avais invité Sara à dîner. Finalement, je parvins à balbutier. « Merci Greg… Je… c'est une belle marque de… confiance. »

Le silence revint entre nous et resta jusqu'au moment où la montre de Greg sonna. À ce moment-là, il se leva et commença à réveiller les autres. Quant à moi, je me suis penché sur Sara et l'ai réveillée en douceur. Elle releva rapidement la tête, sans doute surprise d'ouvrir les yeux dans une grotte. Elle s'écarta de moi et s'assit sur le sol. Elle se gratta la tête et la pencha légèrement de côté; une moue que j'adorais.

« Je pensais que j'avais fait un mauvais rêve. Mais apparemment, c'était la réalité… » dit-elle en baillant à gorge déployée ensuite. Je sentis l'ombre d'un sourire poindre sur mes lèvres. Quand tout le monde fut debout, John proposa que nous allions chercher de quoi manger avant de faire part de nos choix. Sara, Catherine, Jena, Greg et moi sortirent doucement de la grotte afin d'aller marcher dans la forêt luxuriante qui composait notre environnement. Il y a pleins d'arbres et en débarquant de l'avion, j'avais remarqué qu'ils contenaient tous des fruits. En les récoltant, nous pourrions peut-être arriver à avoir un bon petit déjeuner.

Nous avons fait vite, ne souhaitant aucunement traîner sur place. Nous avons rapidement réussi à trouver ce que nous étions venus chercher. Nous avions une tonne de pommes, de poires, de fraises et de framboises. Cela nous permettrait un délicieux repas pour commencer notre journée. En entrant dans la grotte, je vis immédiatement le regard de Matt. Je décidai de l'ignorer, mais son commentaire résonna dans la grotte pendant un moment.

« Il n'y a rien d'autre ?! » s'exclama-t-il, visiblement dégoutté.

Je voulus ouvrir la bouche pour le rembarrer, mais Sara fut plus rapide que moi. Elle confia ce qu'elle tenait dans ses mains à Warrick et s'approcha de Matt, un doigt menaçant pointé vers lui. « Ces fruits, c'est tout ce qu'il y a à manger ici ! Si vous ne voulez pas en manger, allez-vous chercher quelque chose à manger vous-mêmes ! Ou mieux encore, laissez-vous donc mourir de faim ! Ça fera du bien de ne plus vous avoir dans les pattes ! » s'écria-t-elle, en colère. Tous ceux qui se trouvaient dans la grotte regardèrent Sara avec surprise, sauf moi bien sûr. Je me souvenais bien de notre première dispute au sujet d'un animal de compagnie. Elle m'avait tellement stupéfié que j'avais cessé de répliquer.

Deux jours plus tard, nous passions à l'animalerie où nous avons achetés notre chien, Hank.

« Pas la peine de réagir comme ça… » murmura Matt. Il semblait choqué qu'une femme le rembarre ainsi, mais il le méritait vraiment. Depuis que nous étions sur cette île, il n'avait pas cessé de mettre des bâtons dans les roues de tout le monde. Il se plaignait constamment et il était arrogant. Comment son entourage faisait-il pour le supporter ?

Personne n'osait parlé et Sara, décolérant lentement, saisit une poire dans les bras de Greg et croqua dedans. Je fis comme elle et tranquillement, tous se mirent à manger nos fruits avec appétit. Après tout, nous n'avions rien mangé la veille, nous étions pour la plupart très affamé. Après ce repas frugal, nous nous sommes assis en cercle autour des restes du feu. La tension monta vite. Nous savions ce qui s'apprêtait à se décider. Allions-nous risquer notre vie ou allions-nous rester dans cette satanée grotte ?

John Winston prit la parole.

« Hier soir, nous avons convenu que nous avions un dur choix à faire. Aller à la côte ou rester dans la grotte. Monsieur Grissom, vous avez fait part de votre avis. Vous souhaitez vous rendre à la côte. Matt, tu as objecté. Tu penses qu'il faut rester dans la grotte. J'ai donc décidé que ce choix devait attendre. Maintenant que la nuit a passé, il est temps de faire part de nos choix. Évidemment, la majorité l'emportera. » Il balaya le groupe du regard. Nous étions neuf. John se tourna vers Sara, la première à donner son avis. Dans l'ordre, il y avait Sara, moi, Catherine, Warrick, Jena, Matt, Nick, Greg et finalement John.

« Je vais à la côte, » déclara Sara. « Pour les mêmes raisons que Grissom a mentionnées hier soir. Je veux rentrer le plus rapidement possible. »

John acquiesça, montrant qu'il acceptait sa décision. La parole fut maintenant à moi. « J'ai fait part de ma décision hier soir et je n'ai pas changé d'avis. Je veux aller à la côte. »

Ce fut autour de Catherine. « Je veux rester dans la grotte. Je ne veux pas risquer ma vie, si les autorités peuvent nous retrouver dans cette grotte. J'ai une fille, et je dois rester en vie pour elle. » Elle se tourna vers moi. « J'ai toujours suivi Gil, mais sur ce terrain-là, je ne peux pas. »

Warrick déclara qu'il restait aussi dans la grotte, sans pour autant s'expliquer. Jena expliqua brièvement qu'elle préférait rester elle aussi dans la grotte, puisqu'on ignorait tout de notre environnement. Matt fit tout pour être arrogant, allant même jusqu'à dire que ceux qui souhaitaient aller à la côte étaient idiots et stupides, mais John le ramena rapidement à l'ordre, l'intimant de respecter l'avis des autres.

Six personnes avaient donnés leurs avis, dont moi. Nous étions deux à vouloir aller à la côte. Les quatre autres préféraient rester dans la grotte. Si les autres ne souhaitaient pas aller à la côte, nous allions devoir rester ici avec eux.

Nick soupira. « C'est dur de choisir, mais je sais par expérience qu'il ne faut jamais abandonner et baisser les bras. Si nous ne prenons pas de risques, qui sait quand ils nous trouveront dans cette grotte ? » objecta Nick. « J'irai donc à la côte. »

Greg expliqua que lui aussi irait à la côte. Il ne mentionna pas sa confiance indéfectible en moi, mais ce n'était pas nécessaire. Les autres devaient respecter le choix de Greg, bien qu'il ne soit pas d'accord.

Nous nous sommes tous tournés vers John. La décision reposait définitivement sur ses épaules. S'il choisissait la côte, nous partirions là-bas. S'il préférait rester dans la grotte, nous serions tous confinés ici pour une durée indéterminée. John soupira.

Il comprenait sans aucun doute l'impact de son choix sur la suite de notre désagréable aventure…

----------------------------------------------------------

**Envoyez-moi une review ou je … euhh… tuerai votre euh… poisson rouge ! XD**


	4. Pertes

**Hey tout le monde !**

**Voilà la suite de L'île… La suite devrait suivre bientôt, puisque j'ai repris le fil et ai trouvé de l'inspiration pour la fin. Il ne restera plus que deux chapitres après celui-ci. **

**J'espère que vous me suivez toujours dans ce délire… Attendez de lire ce qui suit… ! Vous allez peut-être me détester, mais n'oublier pas la review pour la suite, ou simplement pour me menacer de mort, je commence à en avoir l'habitude… **

**Merci à Julie, pour la correction et les conseils. Merci à tous ceux, qui encore une fois, prennent le temps de lire et de reviewer. C'est si gentil ! :)**

**En tout cas, je m'arrête pour vous laisser lire ce chap.**

**Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

Il y eut un long silence.

Personne n'osait parler, alors que la tension devenait presque palpable dans la grotte. Je sentis la main de Sara se glisser discrètement dans la mienne. Je lui jetai un regard et, de par son air, je pouvais dire qu'elle était inquiète. Mon regard passa sur les autres membres de notre groupe. Ils étaient tous aussi nerveux que Sara et moi.

John se racla la gorge, attirant notre attention à lui de nouveau. « C'est un choix difficile que vous me laissez faire. Vous me laissez tous l'avenir de notre groupe entre les mains et sachez que je prends cette responsabilité très au sérieux. J'y ai beaucoup réfléchi, autant cette nuit que maintenant, en vous entendant donner vos raisons. » Il s'arrêta, nous regardant tous un après l'autre.

« Et… Je tiens à dire que je respecte chacun de vos choix et chacune de vos opinions. » Je levai les yeux au ciel. Je m'en fichais complètement de savoir s'il respectait mon opinion ou non. La seule qui m'importait était de savoir si on prenait notre destin en main ou si nous attendions que quelque chose se passe…

« Je souhaiterais que… » Il commença, tout le monde se penchant vers l'avant. « Je pense que nous devrions aller à la côte. »

Il dit la dernière phrase d'un seul coup, comme si ça pouvait moins choquer ceux qui était en désaccord avec lui. Matt poussa une exclamation outrée à son supérieur. John l'ignora et se leva.

« Bon, je pense qu'on peut ramasser nos choses et nous préparer à quitter. Cinq voix sur neuf étaient pour aller à la côte. » Je me rendis compte que j'avais retenu ma respiration en attendant que John parle. Un certain soulagement m'envahit.

Ainsi, nous allions à la côte.

* * *

Il fallut en tout une vingtaine de minutes et nous partions enfin. Nous avions passé plus d'une dizaine d'heure dans cette grotte et voir la lumière du soleil me fit le plus grand bien. J'inspirai profondément. Un vent frais vint agiter les boucles soyeuses de Sara.

Mes yeux passèrent sur ce qui nous entourait. Il y a des arbres gigantesques et leurs feuilles étaient tellement larges… Je me demandais si le soleil passait vraiment au travers. J'avais beau tenté de scruter ce qu'il y avait plus loin entre les arbres, je ne voyais rien. Je soupirai… Rien ne servait de mentir. J'étais terrifié. J'ai beau avoir choisi d'aller à la côte, il n'en reste pas moins que je me suis bien demandé si j'avais fait un bon choix. Nous ignorions ce qui se mettrait sur notre route. Des dinosaures ? Les mêmes hommes hostiles vus la veille ? Y aurait-il quelques forces de la nature pour nous arrêter ? Allai-je y laisser ma peau ? Pendant un moment, je me suis même demandé si je rentrais jamais à la maison avec Sara…

Mais nous nous sommes mis en chemin et j'ai vite oublié mes regrets et mes questionnements. Nous étions à l'affût du moindre bruit. J'avançais lentement, Sara à mes côtés. Son visage se tordait de douleur dès que sa cheville entrait en contact avec le sol, mais elle ne protestait ni se ne plaignait.

John était devant, suivi de Matt qui ne cessait de se plaindre de la chaleur. Je vous jure, s'il ne se la ferme pas bientôt… Derrière eux, Jena avançait en silence, perdue dans ses pensées. Catherine et Warrick marchaient en silence, eux aussi, regardant souvent autour d'eux, comme s'ils cherchaient à savoir de quel endroit arriverait le danger. Derrière nous, Greg et Nick discutaient de ce qu'ils feraient en rentrant à Vegas et je m'étonnai à me poser la même question.

Soudain, John s'arrêta et leva une main. Matt stoppa aussitôt, mais les autres et moi fîmes encore quelques pas avant d'arrêter notre marche. John semblait inquiet.

« Vous entendez ? » demanda-t-il balayant ce qui nous entourait du regard.

Je tendis l'oreille. Au début, je n'entendis rien de particulier. Mais finalement, je l'entendis. On entendait un martèlement. Quelqu'un ou quelque chose martelait le sol, se rapprochant inexorablement de nous. J'échangeai un regard paniqué avec Sara. Mais qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien être ?

On aurait dit que la terre était parcourue par une armée de… je ne sais quoi. Le bruit se rapprochait, devenant rapidement un vacarme.

Soudain, Nick s'exclama : « Des dinosaures ! Ils approchent ! COOOUUURRREEEZ !»

C'est ce que nous fîmes tous. John, Catherine, Warrick et Jena étaient les premiers devant. Sara et moi étions presque les derniers. Par le bruit que faisait maintenant les martèlements, il était facile de deviner qu'ils se rapprochaient et qu'ils avançaient bien plus vite que nous.

Un petit regard en arrière m'indiqua qu'ils étaient de plus en plus près. Je passai un bras autour de la taille de Sara et la fit avancer plus rapidement en sautant à cloche-pied, mais rien à y faire. Un cri retentit derrière moi et je tournai brièvement la tête. Ce que je vis me glaça le sang.

Matt Cameron était étendu sur le sol et un de ses pieds se trouvait dans la gueule d'une des bêtes. Il hurlait de douleur et du sang coulait le long de sa jambe, s'écoulant dans l'arbre.

« AU SECOURS ! AIDEZ-MOI ! » ne cessait-il d'hurler.

Le dinosaure recula de quelques pas, entraînant Matt avec lui. Je reportai mon attention sur ma course. Je savais que si on ne se débarrassait pas rapidement de ses monstres, Sara et moi finirions exactement comme Matt. J'eus une idée soudaine.

Dès que nous avons passé près d'un gros arbre, j'ai tiré Sara avec moi. Je me suis calé contre le tronc de l'arbre, qui faisait un peu moins que deux fois ma largeur. Sara se glissa contre moi et je passai mes bras autour d'elle. Autour de nous, les dinosaures passaient à toute vitesse, créant un vacarme incroyable. D'autres hurlements retentirent derrière moi et je vis avec horreur que les monstres avaient réussi à attraper Greg et Nick. Mes deux employés étaient plaqués au sol par des dinosaures. L'une des créatures baissa la tête et souleva Greg, l'emportant sur son dos. Il partir dans la direction inverse à tous ses congénères. Nick restait au sol. Il tenta de bouger, mais un coup de pattes d'un monstre lui fit perdre conscience. Comme Greg, il fut emporté au loin, dans les profondeurs insondables de la forêt tropicale.

Contre moi, je sentais que Sara tremblait comme une feuille et je dois avouer que je n'en menais pas plus large. Elle leva des yeux remplis de larmes vers moi et posa une main sur sa bouche avec horreur. Greg et Nick étaient ses deux meilleurs amis et elle devait se dire qu'elle les avait perdu à jamais. Je la comprenais.

Notre satanée aventure venait de faire ses premières victimes…

* * *

Nous attendîmes pendant plus de dix minutes que les créatures cessent de passer autour de nous. Aucune ne nous attaqua heureusement.

Quand il n'y eut plus aucun bruit et que nous vîmes les derniers dinosaures disparaître au loin, nous nous sommes décollés de notre arbre et avons fait quelques pas dans la direction où les autres avaient courus. J'ignorais totalement ce qui avait pu arriver aux autres et je préférais, honnêtement, ne pas y penser.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? » m'entendis-je demander. Sara soupira.

« Je ne crois pas que retourner à la grotte soit une très bonne idée. La meilleure chose à faire serait d'aller à la côte. C'est là que nous devons nous rendre. Je pense que John et les autres s'y rendront… » dit-elle.

J'acquiesçai. Encore une fois, ce qu'elle disait faisait bien du sens. Sara prit ma main et nous avons commencés à avancer. Le gazon, au sol, était tout aplati à cause de la légion de monstres qui venaient d'y passer. Où étaient-ils allés ? Impossible à dire.

Nous avons enjambés les racines de deux gros arbres qui se tenaient hauts et droits, côte à côte. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise d'y trouver Jena et John d'un côté et de l'autre, Catherine et Warrick. Apparemment, ils avaient eu la même idée que moi, c'est-à-dire se cacher derrière un arbre et attendre que ça passe.

En voyant nos mines abattues, John demanda légèrement : « Où sont…? » Il ne termina pas sa question, mais je compris très bien ce qu'il voulait savoir.

Je soupirai faiblement. « Ils les ont eus. » Catherine fut secouée par un sanglot et Warrick la prit tout contre lui. Jena baissa la tête et John posa une main sur son épaule, la réconfortant doucement.

« J'arrive pas à y croire… » murmura Sara en s'appuyant contre moi J'ai passé un bras autour de sa taille, me fichant bien de ce que les autres pouvaient bien dire. Je me penchai et déposai un délicat baiser sur le front à Sara. Nous sommes restés ainsi un moment, se réconfortant mutuellement, par de douces paroles et quelques petits gestes.

Je tentai d'ignorer la peine que cela me causait. Je travaillais avec Greg et Nick depuis plus de sept ans et l'un comme l'autre, j'avais appris à les apprécier. J'aimais le caractère enjoué et rigoleur de Greg. J'appréciais l'attitude positive et la détermination de Nick. J'étais si peiné pour ce dernier. Il avait traversé l'enfer en étant enfermé dans ce cercueil. Il avait résisté à la tentation de se mettre une balle dans la tête et d'en finir. Tout ça, pour terminer ici, sur une île perdue au milieu de nulle part, dans la gueule d'un dinosaure.

Lorsque nous nous sentîmes tous un peu mieux, John fit un signe de tête, indiquant qu'on devait poursuivre notre chemin. J'aurais tellement voulu tourner les talons et tenter de retrouver mes employés, mais je savais que c'était impossible maintenant. On ne pouvait plus retourner en arrière…

* * *

Nous avons avancés sans problèmes pendant presque une heure. Je commençai presque à croire que nous allions atteindre la côte sans autre anicroche.

John menait toujours la marche, la silencieuse Jena à ses côtés. Warrick, Catherine, Sara et moi venions ensuite. Étrangement, personne n'osait ouvrir la bouche pour dire quoique ce soit. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il n'y avait rien à dire…

Nous arrivâmes rapidement à un large cours d'eau, d'une largeur de plus de quinze mètres. Je scrutai attentivement à gauche et à droite, tentant de savoir si nous étions obligés de plonger dans l'eau, mais apparemment, d'un côté comme de l'autre, le lac s'étendait à perte de vue. Je tentai de voir si le cours d'eau était profond, mais je n'arrivais pas à en voir le fond.

« Nous devrions y aller. » dit Warrick. « On a pas de temps à perdre à tenter de contourner ça. »

« Mais… » protesta John. Je le coupai aussitôt.

« Warrick a raison. Il faut plonger. »

Je m'assis sur le bord de l'eau et glissai doucement dedans. L'eau était fraîche et ça faisait du bien. Mes vêtements mouillés devinrent lourds. Malheureusement, le cours d'eau semblait assez profond, car je n'arrivais pas à toucher le fond avec mes pieds.

Les autres s'y glissèrent aussi et nous nous sommes mis à nager vers l'autre rive. Tout allait bien. Jena, John et Sara gagnèrent en premier l'autre rive. J'y étais presque lorsque je sentis quelque chose me frôler la jambe. Puis, Catherine poussa un hurlement déchirant. Je tournai vivement la tête, à temps pour voir mon amie s'enfoncer dans l'eau, comme attirée vers les profondeurs effrayantes du lac. Warrick et moi nous sommes précipités à sa rescousse.

Je voulus tirer Catherine et la ramener, mais elle disparut complètement sous l'eau. Warrick eut un espèce de pleurs qui le secoua. Sans attendre, il plongea sous l'eau. Je vis son corps être attiré vers le fond de l'eau avec horreur.

J'eus le pressentiment qu'aucun des deux ne remonteraient. J'essayai tout de même de l'aider. Cependant, il était lourd et coulait vers le fond, même s'il se débattait avec force. Il finit par complètement disparaître vers le fond. Je regardai la scène avec horreur. Soudainement, quelque chose, comme une sorte de tentacule s'enroula autour de ma cheville, tentant de m'amener vers le fond du lac.

Sara s'écria : « GIILLL ! NON ! »

Hors de question que je finisse comme Cath et Warrick ! J'ai baissé les mains et détachai la tentacule de ma cheville. Je finis par me libérer de son emprise et partis sans attendre vers la rive. Dès la seconde où j'y arrivai, je tendis la main pour attraper une touffe d'herbe. La créature du fond du lac noua encore une fois sa tentacule autour de ma cheville et je me débattis violemment. Sara et John saisirent aussitôt ma main et me tirèrent hors de l'eau, m'aidant ainsi à me libérer.

Je me laissai tomber sur le dos dans le gazon. Sara était assise à mes côtés et John se releva. Les yeux de Sara étaient pleins d'eau.

« J'ai cru que j'allais te perdre… » murmura-t-elle, alors qu'une larme solitaire s'échappait d'un coin de son œil.

Je me redressai, tendis la main et effaçai la larme. « Jamais je ne t'abandonnerai, Sara… » Je l'attirai contre moi et je la sentis sangloter contre mon torse.

« Chut… Chut… Je suis là… » murmurai-je doucement, tout en frottant son dos. Elle releva la tête et je me perdis dans son regard noisette. C'était comme si j'avais oublié tout ce qui m'entourait, hormis elle.

« JEEEENNNAAA ! ATTENTION ! » John criait. Je me relevai en vitesse et Sara fit de même. Ce que je vis me stupéfia.

Jena reculait, regardant le lac avec horreur. Ses pieds arrivèrent dans une sorte de sable mouvant. Ses pieds glissaient dans le sable, l'engloutissant. Elle tombait sur le ventre et tenta de s'accrocher aux choses l'entourant. Malheureusement, le gazon s'arrachait. Son beau visage affichait un air paniqué et elle tendait les mains devant elle, tentant de s'accrocher désespérément à John. Ce dernier était maintenant couché à plat ventre et tenait de toute force les mains de Jena. Mais plus ça allait, plus Jena était engloutie par le sable mouvant et plus John était emporté avec elle.

J'accourus et je me jetai sur le sol, rattrapant John de justesse. Sara m'aida et nous parvînmes à le sortir du sable. Malheureusement, c'était trop tard pour Jena… Elle disparut complètement sous le sable. Ses doigts furent la dernière chose que l'on vit d'elle.

Nous avons échangés un regard atterré. En moins de deux heures, nous avions perdus les deux tiers de notre groupe. Des amis, pour Sara et moi, ainsi que des collègues de travail. Une partie de notre famille nous avait été arrachée violemment. Je baissai la tête, incapable de me retenir. Ce fut autour de Sara de passer ses bras autour de moi pour me réconforter, me rassurer. Mes larmes tombèrent lentement contre son épaule et les siennes se mêlèrent aux miennes. Non loin, John s'était laissé tomber sur le sol, son visage enfouit dans ses mains, ses épaules secouées par ses sanglots.

Nous n'étions plus que deux scientifiques chevronnés et un pilote d'avion téméraire dans cette tragique aventure…

* * *

**Vous m'en voulez pas trop ? Vous voulez toujours la suite ?**


	5. Mystères

Bonjour tout le monde !

**Voici l'avant-dernier chapitre de L'île**. Je n'ai pas grand chose à dire, si ce n'est que ce chap.-ci est plus long que le précédent. Est-ce parce que je me sens mal que le précédent ait été plus court ou parce que j'étais inspirée ? Peu m'importe.

**Merci à tous ceux qui lisent et/ou reviewent cette histoire**, c'est apprécié je vous le garantis ! **N'arrêtez pas, j'ai besoin de savoir ce que vous pensez de ma fic… **

Désolée Julie, je ne t'ai pas « utilisée » pour corriger ce texte. Je sais que tu es occupée et je n'avais aucune envie d'attendre le retour de mon texte… **Alors, je m'excuse à ceux qui liront et verront (peut-être) des fautes.**

Bonne lecture !

* * *

C'était un peu irréel.

Mes amis… étaient morts ? La réalité semblait me frapper encore plus. Je veux dire… Depuis le début, nous savions tous que notre situation était précaire, que nous étions confrontés à des dangers insensés. Nous avions été forcés de faire ce voyage à Miami et maintenant nous devions faire avec les conséquences. Manger des fruits, marcher et être loin de la maison pouvaient passer. Mais maintenant, j'avais perdu ma meilleure amie, Catherine, celle qui m'accompagnait depuis plus quinze ans. Elle avait disparu sous mes yeux, emportée dans les profondeurs insondables du lac, tout comme Warrick.

Que dire de Nick, Greg et Warrick ? Je les considérais un peu comme mes fils… J'étais leur mentor, celui avec qui ils avaient appris. Je les avais aidés à prendre de la maturité – en particulier Greg – et je les avais appuyés lorsqu'ils avaient merdé, mais aussi lorsqu'ils avaient réussi.

Et maintenant, ils n'étaient plus là.

Les pleurs de Sara semblaient s'être calmés et je voyais John plus loin qui se relevait lentement. Ses yeux étaient rougis, tout comme ceux de Sara et les miens, sans aucun doute. Les pertes qui nous avaient affligé aujourd'hui n'étaient pas quantifiable, même pas mesurables. Nous avions perdu bien plus que des mots ne pouvaient l'expliquer. Cependant, il ne fallait pas s'arrêter ici.

Tous les trois, nous avions survécu à bien trop de choses pour simplement s'arrêter là et pleurer. Nous devions continuer. Nous devions réussir.

Nous le devions bien à nos amis, pour qui notre aventure avait coûté la vie.

John et moi avons échangé un regard entendu, avant que je ne saisisse la main de Sara. Avec détermination, nous nous sommes remis en chemin, parce qu'il aurait été idiot de rester là et de se laisser avoir par la fatalité.

Dans un silence lourd, nous avons contournés arbres, racines et branches mortes. On se dirigeait toujours vers la côte, mais avec une détermination toute nouvelle, plus forte. Sara avait toujours mal à la cheville, mais elle arrivait à passer outre parce qu'elle se savait en vie, et c'était ça qui importait présentement. Moi-même, j'avais chaud et j'avais soif. Mes vêtements encore mouillés – c'était très humide, empêchant ainsi le tissu de sécher – me pesaient sur le dos, mais mon envie d'atteindre la côte était plus forte.

C'était fascinant à quel point je ne préoccupais plus de rentrer chez moi, seulement d'atteindre la côte. C'était simplement un besoin féroce d'accomplir la tâche que nous nous étions tous fixés un peu plus tôt, dans cette grotte sombre. L'idée de quitter le couvert des arbres était devenue ma détermination, mon mantra. Encore aujourd'hui, je me rappelle de la conviction qui m'habitait, comme si j'étais convaincu que tout serait mieux sur la côte. Ou encore, la façon dont j'arrivai à faire abstraction de tous mes maux et de toutes mes douleurs. Que ce soit mes pieds, mes jambes, ma tête, mon torse…

J'aurais pu me faire arracher une jambe, ça ne m'aurait pas dérangé, en autant que j'atteigne la côte entre-temps.

* * *

Nous avons marché sans relâche jusqu'à ce que le soleil se couche. Un vent froid me faisait frissonner, mais au milieu de ces arbres, sur cette terre, l'idée de faire un feu semblait dangereuse. Et si ça attirait des bêtes ? Ou les hommes croisés la veille ? À neuf, nous aurions été en mesure de nous défendre avec un peu de courage. Mais maintenant, à seulement trois, je trouvais que cela se rapprochait au suicide.

Nous avançâmes encore un peu en silence, jusqu'au moment où John s'arrêta et regarda autour de lui, jugeant visiblement de l'emplacement.

« On devrait s'arrêter ici. Il y a plusieurs arbres à fruits et on va pouvoir se procurer à manger sans trop de problème. Comme le jeune Greg avait dit, nous devrions organisé des tours de garde. » dit le pilote d'avion, en utilisant sa casquette afin de s'essuyer le front.

Sara appuya son dos contre un arbre et soupira, laissant sa cheville se reposer. « Est-ce prudent de dormir ici ? Je veux dire… On ne sera pas à l'abri des regards et n'importe qui pourra nous approcher… »

Je jetai un regard autour de moi. John avait en parti raison. Nous devions nous arrêter pour la nuit et il était plutôt dangereux de continuer sans réellement savoir où nous nous dirigions. Il était plus sage d'établir notre campement ici.

Mais, de l'autre côté, Sara avait raison.

John esquissa un sourire, me laissant croire qu'il avait déjà trouver une solution au problème soulevé par Sara. « Vous avez tout à fait raison Sara. C'est pourquoi on ne dormira pas sur le sol, mais dans les airs ! » fit-il en pointant les arbres géants qui nous entouraient.

Il me fallut une bonne seconde pour comprendre ce qu'il sous-entendait.

« Vous… Vous voulez qu'on grimpe dans ces arbres-là ? » demandai-je, surpris.

John acquiesça rapidement. « On devrait manger avant, cependant. Je ne nous vois pas grimper là-haut les bras pleins de victuailles. » Un léger rire le secoua et après avoir réfléchi à sa proposition, je dû avouer qu'il avait raison. Et puis, si nous ne dormions pas là-haut, où irions-nous ? Ce n'était pas comme si nous avions un lit douillet qui nous attendait plus loin…

« D'accord… » ajoutai-je, alors. « On mange et on monte. Ça fait du sens. »

Sara soupira. Elle, tout comme moi, n'aimait particulièrement l'idée de grimper au sommet d'un de ces arbres, mais je le répète, avions-nous vraiment le choix ?

Je me suis dirigé vers l'arbre le plus près et ai saisi ce qui semblait être une pomme. Incertain, je l'ai regardé pendant une bonne minute avant de la frotter contre mon T-shirt mouillé et d'en prendre une bonne bouchée. Le fruit, qui était définitivement une pomme, était juteux et sur, mais ça faisait tant de bien d'enfin manger quelque chose. J'aurais pu croquer à pleine dent dans un citron que ça ne m'aurait pas déranger. La journée avait été longue. Une longue marche, des évènements troublants et attristants…

John et Sara se prirent finalement quelque chose à manger, mais que ma jeune amante ait longtemps hésité. Elle mangea avec appétit, comme nous tous. Lorsque son festin fut terminé, tous les trois nous sommes tournés vers les arbres. Ils étaient hauts d'un dizaine de mètres et ce serait sûrement difficile à grimper. Un d'entre eux, cependant, était parcouru de branches, de feuilles et de lierre depuis sa base jusqu'à son sommet.

« Je crois qu'on va aller là… » dis-je, en posant doucement mes mains sur mes hanches. Sara passa une main dans ses cheveux qui avaient bouclés après avoir été mouillés dans le lac et se dirigea vers l'arbre, posant ses mains sur le lierre. John la stoppa d'un geste de la main.

« Je fais de l'escalade sur des parois rocheuses depuis que j'ai sept ans. Je devrais y aller en premier. Ainsi, vous n'aurez qu'à me suivre. » proposa le pilote.

Sara recula et croisa les bras, attendant qu'il soit un peu plus haut, mais portant une attention particulière aux endroits où il mettait ses pieds et où il posait ses mains. Lorsqu'il eut fait un mètre et des poussières, elle s'accrocha au mur et je compris que je serais le dernier au sommet.

Nous avons escaladé en silence, mais ce fut dur. Je pouvais sentir mes jambes trembler d'effort quand seulement la semelle de mes chaussures touchaient une branche. Mes doigts étaient crispés autour des branches, mes ongles s'enfonçant presque dans l'écorce de l'arbre. J'observai Sara d'en bas et malgré moi, mon regard se posait souvent sur ses fesses. Alors, je me rappelais où je me trouvais, mais surtout dans quelle situation j'étais. Et mon regard partait invariablement ailleurs, essayant d'apercevoir des détails pouvaient aider à mon ascension au sommet.

À un certain moment, Sara se retrouva coincée dans une mauvaise situation. Pour continuer à monter, elle devait mettre son pied sur une branche plus haute, mais la branche était _beaucoup _plus haute. Elle tenta de lever son pied, mais elle se retrouvait presque en petit-bonhomme contre l'arbre, ce qui l'handicapait sérieusement. Alors, elle remit ses deux jambes dans le vide et s'accrocha fermement aux branches où ses mains reposaient. Malheureusement, la branche céda.

« HAAAAA ! » Sara poussa un long cri horrifié en se sentant attirée vers le bas. Heureusement, moi, j'avais un bon appui. Les pieds de Sara tombèrent sur la branche sous elle et je levai une de mes mains pour l'aider à se replacer. Plus haut, John avait baissé la tête en panique.

« Tout va bien ? Personne n'est blessé ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix essoufflée par son ascension.

« Oui, tout va bien. Et non, personne n'est blessé. » dis-je aussitôt, tout en donnant une poussée à Sara pour qu'elle passe enfin cet espace difficile pour elle. Heureusement, quand j'y fus rendu, je n'eus aucun problème. Étant un peu plus grand que Sara, je parvins à monter une de mes jambes alors que l'autre restait sur la branche plus basse.

Finalement, après une ascension d'une bonne demi-heure, difficile et épuisante, je me suis laissé tomber sur le dos à la jonction des plus grosses branches de l'arbre. Sara était à mes côtés, elle aussi éreintée par l'effort qu'elle avait dû donner. Un peu plus loin, John avait les mains posées sur ses hanches, regardant au loin. Lorsque j'eus repris mon souffle, je me relevai et je dois avouer que je fus épaté.

John avait vraiment eu raison de nous faire grimper dans cet arbre, bien que ce fut long, difficile et douloureux. De l'endroit où nous étions perchés, nous pouvions apercevoir ce qui nous entourait à au moins quelques kilomètres. Ainsi, si des dinosaures – ou même des humains – approchaient au cours de la nuit, nous pourrions les voir approcher. Mais à l'inverse, eux ne pouvaient pas nous apercevoir puisque nous serions bien cachés. Enfin, cette nuit, nous pourrions peut-être dormir tranquille et sans inquiétude…

* * *

Après avoir apprivoisé notre nouveau « campement », nous avons commencé à discuter.

« Demain, on ira à la côte. On rentra chez nous… » dit fermement John, d'un ton qui faisait presque peur.

« Je ne sais plus si je veux rentrer chez moi… » murmura Sara en détournant la tête. « Sans Catherine, Warrick, Greg… et Nick. » fit-elle, des larmes s'échappant de ses yeux, roulant doucement sur ses joues. Avec tendresse, je pris sa main et mon pouce caressa sa peau douce. Je poussai un long soupir, sentant moi aussi mes yeux me picoter à cause de larmes qui n'avaient pas pu couler – ou plutôt, à cause de larmes que j'avais empêché de laisser couler.

« Ne pense pas à ça Sara… Tu sais comme moi qu'ils souhaiteraient tous que nous rentrions à la maison sain et sauf… » dis-je, espérant lui procurer un peu de réconfort. Devant nous, John nous regardait.

« Vous n'êtes pas les seuls à avoir perdu des gens que vous aimiez, sur cette île ! » rétorqua-t-il avec une tristesse mêlée de rage – sûrement dû à l'injustice que nous vivions en quelque sorte.

Comme ni Sara ni moi ne disions quoique ce soit, il poursuivit.

« Saviez-vous que Matt était le fils du meilleur ami de mon père ? Et que Jena venait de se marier à mon cousin ? » Des larmes brillaient désormais dans ses yeux. « Qu'est-ce que je vais leur dire, moi, à ma famille, hein ? Que des dinosaures ont attaqué Matt ? Que des sables mouvants ont englouti Jena ? »

Il baissa la tête et ses épaules furent secouées de sanglots. Je tournai la tête vers Sara et elle comme moi ne savions absolument pas quoi faire.

« Je suis désolée… On ne savait pas… » murmura Sara en se penchant vers John. Elle posa une main sur son épaule, souhaitant lui faire comprendre qu'on était tous dans le même bateau.

Mais apparemment, John n'a pas apprécié le geste. Il s'est violemment dégagé de l'emprise de sa main et s'est levé. « J'en ai rien à faire de vos excuses ! Ce n'est pas ça qui va me les ramener ! » s'écria le pilote en s'éloignant. Il fit quelques pas et nous l'entendîmes marmonner un « Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que vous alliez à ce stupide séminaire ?! » Puis, il alla grimper un peu plus haut sur une branche immense et se percha sur le bout, le regard fixé sur la côte.

Sara me regarda, atterrée. « Je ne … Je ne pensais pas qu'il réagirait ainsi… Peut-être que tu devrais aller lui parler, Gil. » Je fis rapidement signe que non. Il allait revenir de lui-même, c'était certain.

« Non, laissons-le se calmer. Il va bien finir par revenir. Après tout, nous sommes tous dans le même bateau… »

* * *

Sara et moi avons attendu en silence que John revienne, mais il ne semblait pas vouloir revenir vers nous.

« On devrait peut-être dormir… On a eu une grosse journée. Demain en sera une autre. » dis-je en brisant soudainement le silence. Sara se tourna vers moi et acquiesça lentement.

Je me couchai doucement contre le tronc et fis signe à Sara de venir se coucher contre moi. En réalité, quand je disais qu'on devrait dormir, je parlais plus de Sara, car il me semblait évident que je serais éveillé jusqu'à ce que John se rassoit devant moi.

Sara s'approcha à quatre pattes et posa sa tête contre mon torse. Avec douceur, je fermai les bras autour d'elle, savourant sa proximité. Je baissai la tête et enfouit mon visage dans sa chevelure, inspirant profondément son parfum de miel et de lavande. Habituellement, ce simple geste servait à m'allumer d'un profond désir, qui s'ensuivait toujours par une nuit d'amour passionnée, mais pas ce soir.

Non… Ce soir, j'avais simplement besoin de sentir son cœur battre contre moi, d'entendre sa respiration lente, mais régulière contre ma main.

Ce soir, j'avais simplement besoin de m'assurer qu'elle était en vie.

* * *

Un moment passa et la respiration régulière de Sara me laissa croire qu'elle dormait, mais j'avais tort.

Elle releva soudainement la tête vers moi. « Tu crois qu'on a eu raison de venir à la côte ? » me demanda-t-elle. Je la regardai, confus. Elle s'expliqua rapidement. « Si on était resté à la grotte, peut-être qu'ils seraient encore en vie ? »

Je soupirai, comprenant enfin où elle voulait en venir.

« Sara... Ne t'en fais pas avec ça. Ça ne sert à rien. Ce qui est fait… est fait. » lui murmurai-je, en caressant son dos avec ma main.

Ses yeux étaient pleins de larmes. « Oui, mais… Et si on n'avait pas décidé d'aller à la côte… On serait resté à la grotte et on n'aurait pas été pourchassé par des dinosaures… On n'aurait pas eu à traverser ce lac à la nage… On n'aurait jamais eu à contourner ces sables mouvants… Et si… Et si.. On s'était trompés ? Et si la meilleure décision aurait été de… de rester à la grotte ? »

« Ho… Sara… Ne pense à ça, Chérie… » Je la ramenai contre moi, elle enfouit son visage dans le creux de mon cou et ses larmes mouillèrent mon chandail encore humide. Je déposai des baisers sur sa tête, parmi ses cheveux. « Ne fais pas ça, je t'en prie… Tu te fais du mal pour rien, mon Cœur… » Le silence se fit et seuls ses sanglots résonnèrent. Après un moment, elle se calma et s'endormit.

Mais, quelque part au fond de moi, je commençais à me dire qu'elle avait raison et …

Et que j'avais eu tort.

* * *

Je ne sais plus trop comment, mais je m'endormis.

C'est la lumière vive du soleil qui me réveilla au matin. Je bougeai un peu et sentis Sara marmonner contre moi. Mes yeux endormis se posèrent sur la branche où John se tenait la veille et je constatai qu'il ne s'y trouvait plus. Un mouvement à ma droite me fit tourner la tête et je le vis, debout appuyé contre une des branches. Lorsque je voulus bouger, il m'arrêta d'un geste de la main.

« Ne la réveillez pas, Gil. Laissez Sara dormir, elle en a bien besoin, après toutes les émotions qu'elle a eues hier… » murmura-t-il, de manière à faire le moins de bruit possible.

Je pensai pendant un instant à ce que venait de dire John, songeant à quel point Sara n'aurait pas aimé l'entendre. Il en parlait comme si elle était une pauvre femme, faible et contrôlée par ses sentiments et ses émotions, ce qui n'était rien ma Sara. Je souris légèrement en imaginant la réaction de Sara si elle avait été réveillée. Le pauvre John n'aurait certainement plus de tête à présent…

« Je tiens à… m'excuser pour mon comportement de hier. J'ai mal réagi… Je me suis fâché pour rien. Après tout, vous ignoriez mes liens avec mes deux employés, tout comme je ne connais rien des vôtres. Par ce que j'ai pu voir, vous étiez tous très proches… » expliqua-t-il d'un ton sincère. « J'ai beaucoup réfléchi et… Si nous voulons que tout se termine avec nous trois en un seul morceau, il faut qu'on travaille ensemble. »

Il me fallut une minute pour comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'une sorte de proposition. John attendait que j'acquiesce et moi, qu'il poursuive. Alors, avant qu'un silence inconfortable ne s'installe, je parlai.

« Vous avez raison John… Je suis désolé pour Jena et p-pour Matt. » Il était vrai que j'étais désolé pour Jena, mais pour Matt, je me disais plutôt que le monde se portait mieux sans lui.

« Vous n'aimiez pas Matt, n'est-ce pas ? » s'enquit John avec un léger sourire. Je fus secoué par un léger rire.

Ce fut la seule réponse que je donnai à mon compagnon.

* * *

John et moi avons discuté pendant un moment des membres de nos équipes, de leurs forces, de leurs faiblesses… Quand vint le tour de Sara…

« Habituellement, les relations entre un supérieur et son employée sont interdites… » dit John.

Un léger rire me secoua. « Elles le sont. »

Il me regarda, surpris, pendant un instant. Il semblait m'examiner du regard. « Vous m'avez semblé un homme calme, réfléchi et respectueux. Ça me surprend que vous ayez enfreint les règlements pour amorcer une relation amoureuse avec Sara. »

Je ne dis rien, réfléchissant pendant une seconde. Il n'avait pas tort.

J'était en effet un homme réfléchi et respectueux des règlements. Aussi stupide que ça puisse paraître, si ce n'avait été que de mon poste de superviseur, j'aurais entamé cette relation avec Sara bien plus tôt… Non… Ce qui m'avait empêché de le faire n'avait pas grande chose à voir avec nos emplois. C'était plutôt des raisons personnelles qui m'avaient amenées à repousser Sara pendant plus de cinq ans et demi.

J'expliquai tout cela à John, qui me questionna sur mes « raisons personnelles. »

« Ho… c'est simple. Sara n'a que trente-quatre ans et moi, j'en ai déjà quarante-neuf. J'imagine que j'avais peur de ce qu'on pourrait penser… Ensuite, je crois que j'avais peur de tout gâcher. Ou encore, qu'elle parte et me brise le cœur. Et il y a eu mon problème de surdité… » fis-je brièvement, ne souhaitant pas entrer trop dans les détails.

« Et qu'est-ce qui vous a fait changer ? » Devant mon regard interrogateur, il expliqua. « Vos peurs ou… vos « raisons personnelles », comme vous avez dit, me semble plutôt dures à surmonter. Qu'est-ce qui s'est produit pour que vous vous engagiez avec elle ? Écoutez, j'ai vu la bague… »

Je réfléchis un bonne minute au moins, tentant de me rappeler les motifs qui m'avaient fait changé. « Mon employé, Nick, a été enlevé par un psychopathe, qui l'a enfermé dans un cercueil de verre et l'a enterré sous terre. Nous avions un lien avec une caméra à l'intérieur du cercueil et à toutes les deux minutes, il fallait le renouveler. Et je l'ai observé, pendant des heures, enfermé dans ce cercueil, puis dévoré par des fourmis – c'est d'ailleurs ce qui nous a aidé à le retrouver. Mais chaque fois que je le voyais, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me demander ce que j'aurais fait s'il s'était agi de Sara. Je crois que… la voir souffrir ainsi m'aurait rendu fou, vraiment… » Je marquai une pause, perdu dans mes souvenirs. « Quand Nick est revenu au travail, Warrick s'était marié. Il disait que la vie était trop courte pour qu'on la laisse filer comme on l'avait fait pendant toutes ces années. Ça m'a fait réfléchir. J'ai réalisé que pendant des années, j'avais laissé mon travail dirigé ma vie sans jamais réellement prendre le temps de vivre et d'être heureux. Je me suis juré de ne plus laisser une seule seconde de plus passer sans laisser Sara savoir ce que je ressentais vraiment pour elle. Et je lui ai parlé… » Un sourire apparut sur mes lèvres et j'eus un petit rire.

« C'était un dimanche et bien qu'il y en eut des tonnes depuis cela, je n'oublierai jamais le jour où j'ai commencé à réellement vivre, pour la première fois de ma vie. »

Je me tus, surpris par mon attitude. Je m'ouvrais très rarement et je venais le faire avec quelqu'un que je ne connaissais que depuis une journée et demi. Un silence s'installa entre nous, John analysant sûrement ce que je venais de lui confier et moi, revivant ce dimanche où tout avait commencé…

Après un moment, il proposa que l'on réveille Sara et je le fis en douceur. Étonnamment, elle avait dormi vraiment longtemps…

Lentement, comme nous étions montés, nous avons redescendus. Après avoir pris un rapide repas, nous nous sommes remis en route, bien décidés à rentrer à la maison le plus tôt possible.

Cette fois-ci, nous étions très près de la côte et en moins de deux heures, nous l'avions atteinte. C'est avec des soupirs de soulagement que nous nous sommes laissé tomber sur le sol, en inspirant un bon coup. Tout allait rentrer dans l'ordre. Après mille aventures, nous avions enfin réussi.

Je fermai les yeux et me laisser bercer par le bruit des vagues. Cependant, un drôle de bruit me les fit rouvrir très vite.

Des bruits de pas. Comme si une armée piétinait le sol sans relâche. Qui était là ?

Nous fûmes tous sur nos deux pieds en une seconde, à peine. John affichait un air paniqué et affolé. Je fis glisser Sara derrière moi, bien qu'elle ne voulait pas. Elle était terrifiée, elle aussi. Quant à moi… J'avais tellement voulu croire que c'était terminé que j'étais plutôt désespéré.

Finalement, ils apparurent à l'horizon. Tous les hommes qui avaient fouillé nos bagages. Ils formaient comme une ligne qui avançait toute au même rythme. Pas de doute, ils fonçaient tout droit sur nous.

Rien ne servait de nous cacher; nous n'avions nulle part où aller. Ils avancèrent jusqu'à former un demi-cercle nous empêchant de partir sur le reste de l'île. Armes au poings, ils nous tenaient. Ils nous avaient bien coincés. Je lançai un regard derrière moi, seulement pour voir une falaise haute de plus d'une vingtaine de mètres. Nous, qui nous étions crus sauver pendant une seconde, étions maintenant certains de mourir.

Nous aurions bien pu sauter dans le vide. Nous serions également décédés. Notre mort aurait été différente, c'est tout. Au lieu de mourir sous les balles, nous aurions la nuque brisée et on ne retrouverait pas plus nos corps. On dirait sûrement aux nouvelles que notre petit avion avait crashé dans l'eau de la mer ou de l'océan.

Celui qui s'était pris pour le chef l'autre jour brisa la ligne et fit un pas vers nous. Nous avons tous reculés, mais Sara perdit pied et tomba dans le vide, ses mains s'accrochant sur le rebord, alors qu'elle poussait un cri déchirant. Je me jetai sur le ventre et saisit ses mains afin de l'aider à remonter.

Dans mon dos, j'entendis John s'écrier. Je l'imaginais, debout, les mains en l'air, un fusil pointé sur sa poitrine.

« Ça suffit Mike. On arrête de jouer ! »

* * *

Brass regardait les nouvelles, totalement inquiet.

Il n'arrivait pas à obtenir d'informations sur l'avion qu'avait pris ses amis. Après un appel long à l'aéroport de Miami, il savait pertinemment que l'avion n'y avait pas atterri. Et au journal télévisé, on ne parlait pas d'un avion ayant fait naufrage – bien que Jim espérait qu'il ne soit rien arrivé à ses meilleurs amis.

Il regarda l'heure et se dit que c'était bien le meilleur moment pour procéder à ce qu'il souhaitait faire. À cette heure, les employés de l'équipe de nuit avaient déjà rentré chez eux et ceux de l'équipe de jour ne serait pas là avant au moins une bonne heure. L'équipe de relève, quant à elle, remplaçait l'équipe de nuit.

Jim Brass avait parlé à Ecklie de ses inquiétudes concernant l'avion qui transportait Gil, Sara, Catherine, Warrick, Nick et Greg. Le directeur du labo avait dit qu'il s'en fichait et que c'était sans doute un malentendu, mais des années à interroger des suspects avaient appris à Brass à reconnaître ceux qui mentaient et ceux qui cachaient des choses. Il sentit qu'Ecklie ne lui disait pas tout, mais il ne poussa pas le bouchon, préférant aller inspecter par lui-même dans le bureau du directeur.

Il s'aventura dans le couloir en silence et vérifia que personne ne regardait. À l'aide d'une carte, il crocheta la serrure et entra dans le bureau en silence. Une tonne de papiers se trouvait sur la table de travail, pêle-mêle. Brass commença à y fouiller tranquillement. La plupart des feuilles n'étaient que des rapports d'enquête, des tableaux de données avec statistiques ou des communiqués de presse. Finalement, Brass tomba sur ce qu'il cherchait.

« Ho. Mon. Dieu ! » murmura-t-il, alors que ses yeux s'écarquillaient sous un sentiment indéfini. Était-ce de l'inquiétude ? De la peur ? De la surprise ?

La porte s'ouvrit soudainement et Brass leva brusquement la tête vers le nouveau venu, qui n'était autre qu'Ecklie lui-même. Furieux, le directeur s'approcha rapidement.

« Jim ? Je peux savoir ce que vous faites dans mon bureau ? » Au fond de lui, Conrad avait peur que Brass ait découvert ce qu'il tentait à tout prix de cacher.

Lorsque Jim exhiba la feuille, Ecklie comprit qu'il serait dans l'obligation de tout expliquer à l'inspecteur. Il leva ses mains, comme s'il craignait qu'on l'accuse d'un crime et voulait laisser savoir qu'il se rendait sans bataille et s'exclama aussitôt :

« Je peux tout expliquer ! »

* * *

**À suivre… **


	6. Explications & Conclusion

_Coucou tout le monde ! Voici enfin la fin de L'Île, en espérant que vous aimerez. Tout ce sera plus clair, à la fin de votre lecture ^^. Merci à tous ceux qui ont lus et/ou reviewés cette fic'. Ça fait vraiment chaud au cœur d'avoir votre support. Merci spécial à Julie, qui a bêta-reader ce texte. Sans toi, je suis plus que minable. :P_

* * *

_« Ça suffit Mike. On arrête de jouer ! »_

L'air paniqué de John parlait de lui-même, alors que le pilote écarquillait les yeux en regardant le corps de Sara, qui se balançait toujours au bord du précipice. À ses côtés, celui qui devait être Mike acquiesça rapidement alors qu'il accourait en ma direction et agrippait solidement les avant-bras de Sara afin de l'aider à remonter sur le pan sécuritaire de la falaise. Les soldats qui formaient toujours un demi-cercle, nous confinant à la falaise, regardaient ce qui se passait sous les yeux, ébahis, mais surtout choqués.

Et moi, je pouvais me voir poser mes mains de chaque côté du visage de Sara et la regarder dans les yeux, une fois en sécurité, pour m'assurer qu'elle n'avait rien.

La dernière image avant le début du générique était moi, posant mon front contre celui de Sara, soulagé, lui murmurant en cachette un petit « Je t'aime ». Ensuite, la voix de l'animateur nous parvint, alors que les noms de ceux ayant participé à l'émission commençait à défiler tranquillement sur le fond noir de la télévision.

_« C'était tout pour Survivance Surprise… Merci d'avoir suivi cette émission spéciale. J'espère vous retrouvez la semaine prochaine, pour plus d'aventures encore… » _

Sur le sol, devant moi, Nick et Greg se relevaient péniblement, ayant décidé d'écouter l'émission de télévision assis sur le sol. Catherine et Warrick s'étaient installés sur le même canapé que Sara et moi. Jena, John, Matt et Ecklie avait pris l'autre sofa et Brass s'était tiré une chaise. Finalement, après avoir regardé tous mes invités, je tournai la tête vers Sara… Ou _ma_ Sara, comme je me plaisais à le dire, parfois.

J'observai ses traits de profil, son air songeur tandis qu'elle regardait les courts extraits vidéos sensés nous intéresser à écouter le prochain épisode. Avant, j'aurais peut-être pu apprécier cette émission. Mais avec ma mésaventure…

J'avais encore du mal à croire que j'avais pu être piégé aussi facilement. Depuis mon retour de l'_Île_, comme je l'appelais souvent, il m'arrivait de me demander comment j'avais pu croire une seule seconde qu'il y avait vraiment des dinosaures là-bas. Je revoyais encore une fois l'hélicoptère atterrir sur la plage, rappelant à ma mémoire la fin du premier film de Parc Jurassique, bien malgré moi. Je revoyais le producteur de l'émission en descendre, s'avancer vers nous, suivi de Brass et d'Ecklie. Et puis, les explications à une Sara en colère et à moi, furieux d'avoir été tourné en monstre de foire sans mon consentement.

Hum… Il vous en manque peut-être quelques morceaux, non ?

Tout avait commencé plus de sept mois plus tôt, quand le shérif s'était plaint à Ecklie que le labo et ses employés n'avaient pas assez de « visibilité » auprès des habitants de la ville. Il avait alors mandaté Ecklie de trouver une solution rapide et efficace pour arranger la situation. Un soir, son épouse lui avait parlé d'une nouvelle émission de télé, passant sur les ondes de BBC et qui attirait fortement l'attention. En gros, ça consistait à monter un scénario de toutes pièces, mais de le rendre si réel que les gens impliqués dans la scène croyaient que c'était vrai. Le but était, bien évidemment, de piéger une, deux, trois et parfois même quatre personnes dans des situations extraordinaires, mais où les participants devraient survivre – ou du moins en avoir l'impression – devant des caméras. Tout ça était ensuite diffuser à la télévision.

Ecklie avait réfléchi à l'idée, puis s'était dit que c'était complètement une mauvaise idée.

Il y avait repensé et avait presque rempli le formulaire d'inscription, quand il avait tout effacé. Ce n'était certainement pas une bonne façon de promouvoir le labo, décida Ecklie. Ou du moins, ce n'était pas la vision qu'il souhaitait en donner. Il passa donc les papiers dans la déchiqueteuse pour effacer ses traces, comme s'il se sentait minable d'avoir pensé qu'une telle idée pourrait fonctionner. Après tout, c'était un peu exploiter une des équipes du labo et Ecklie ne pouvait s'y résigner. Il cessa d'y penser, mais ne put s'empêcher de s'en vouloir à chaque fois qu'il passait devant la salle de repos pour voir toute mon équipe assise.

Quelque temps passèrent et Conrad crut presque que le shérif avait oublié sa demande faite presque deux mois plus tôt. Mais évidemment, le shérif n'avait pas oublié et pressa Ecklie d'arriver avec une idée en moins de quarante-huit heures ou son poste irait à un autre directeur du labo. Alors, Ecklie avait eu du mal à croire ce qu'il faisait. C'était peut-être égoïste, mais il préférait se mettre l'équipe de nuit à dos, mais garder son poste. Finalement, il fit part de son idée au shérif, qui accepta, bien heureux de ne pas avoir à ses salir les mains et à seulement récolter les lauriers comme il le faisait tout le temps.

C'est alors que Conrad avait rempli les papiers, hésitant plus d'une fois avant de les envoyer.

Lorsque le formulaire était dans l'enveloppe, puis envoyé, Ecklie n'avait pas dormi de la nuit.

Une semaine s'était écoulée, sans aucune nouvelle. Il fut brièvement soulagé, croyant que ce qu'il avait essayé de faire ne marcherait pas.

Dans l'après-midi suivante, il avait reçu un appel du producteur de la série lui-même, qui était intéressé à faire une émission spéciale avec l'équipe de nuit du laboratoire de la police scientifique de Las Vegas. Habituellement, il y avait de une à quatre « victimes » piégées et la mise en scène ne durait pas plus d'une heure, dont on gardait environ une demi-heure pour être diffuser à la télévision. Mais là, le producteur voulait faire une émission diffusée en deux parties, pour les deux jours passés sur l'Île et qui dureraient toutes les deux environ une heure et demie. Et l'équipe entière, c'est-à-dire six personnes, seraient pigée.

C'était tout un objectif. Il fallait un scénario en béton, un endroit où filmer sans risque de tout faire foirer, des acteurs crédibles… Et tout ça, le plus rapidement possible.

Rapidement, l'histoire devint crédible. Ecklie n'aurait qu'à annoncer qu'un séminaire aurait lieu en Floride, à Miami, faire des réservations bidons pour un hôtel quelconque et tout le monde marcherait dans l'histoire. Le shérif serait content que le directeur-adjoint du labo ait fait sa publicité facilement et rapidement. Bon... L'équipe de nuit, mon équipe, serait peut-être en colère, mais à ce point-là, peu l'importait…

Tout avait été prévu à la seconde près. L'atterrissage, la poursuite, la découverte de la grotte… La seule fausse note avait été quand Sara s'était fait mal à la cheville, me motivant ainsi à aller chercher la trousse de premiers soins. Comme dans caméras étaient disposés partout sur l'Île, cela permit aux acteurs de se préparer. En vérité, ils récupéraient nos bagages, mais durent improviser légèrement. Ensuite, nous fîmes tous ensemble le choix. Allions-nous à la côte ou restions ici ? Des scénarios avaient été préparés dans les deux cas, mais le mieux était que nous cherchions la côte.

Pour le reste, tout avait bien fonctionné. Les participants appelés à « mourir » étaient prévenus d'avance et se retrouvaient ensuite derrière les écrans qui surveillaient les évènements sur l'Île. Ils leur étaient donc possibles de savoir ce qui nous arrivait, ce qui se disait…

Lorsque j'avais appris la supercherie dans laquelle j'étais tombé, j'avais fait une demande expresse au producteur d'empêcher certaines scènes d'apparaître au montage. Notamment celle où je parlais des forces et des faiblesses de mon équipe à John, alors que Sara était endormie. Je ne tenais pas non plus à ce que tout le monde apprenne le cheminement que j'avais parcouru après l'enlèvement de Nick. C'était du domaine du privé.

Participer à cette émission de cette façon ne m'avait pas réellement dérangé. Je comprenais la position de Conrad. Il avait été coincé. C'était son job ou nous. Et comme tout homme normal, il a tenté de sauver ses fesses. Ce que j'apprécie moins, c'est que ma relation avec Sara est désormais bien connue, quoiqu'apparemment, avant notre séjour sur l'Île, tout le monde le savait… Ce sur quoi j'ai quelques doutes.

« Alors, Grissom… Affamé ? » me demanda John, me sortant ainsi de mes pensées.

Je relevai lentement la tête vers lui, presque surpris de le voir debout devant moi. Il sembla remarquer mon étonnement avant d'ajouter :

« On se rejoint toujours au restaurant non loin de votre labo, non ? »

Je regardai autour de moi, pour voir tous mes amis attendant dans le living room, sac à main aux bras pour les femmes, vestes sur le dos pour les hommes. Et ça me revint… Le plan initial était d'écouter les deux émissions de _Survivance Surprise, une_ après l'autre, pour ensuite aller manger tous ensemble au restaurant non loin du labo. Ce serait donc plus facile pour mon équipe d'aller travailler et d'arriver à l'heure.

Acquiesçant rapidement, je me levai et Sara me tendit ma veste que je m'empressai d'enfiler avant de laisser passer mes invités devant moi. Une fois qu'ils furent tous à l'extérieur, je verrouillai la porte avant de me diriger vers ma voiture. Un léger vent agita les cheveux de Sara, qui marchait devant moi, rappelant à tous que nous étions en décembre. Bien que nous vivions à Vegas, le mois de décembre restait tout de même un des mois les plus froids de l'année. La chaleur et l'air sec étaient du passé… Des vestiges anciens de l'été, qui ne viendraient que dans quelques mois.

Nous nous sommes rendus au petit restaurant, qui au fil des années était en quelque sorte devenu un repère. À un tel point que la serveuse, Stacy, nous connaissait tous par nos noms et savait qui prenait quel plat. D'ailleurs, nous en savions aussi pas mal sur elle, comme par exemple qu'elle s'était mariée quatre fois, avait vécu tout autant de divorce, que sa fille de 17 ans s'appelait Cynthia, qui voulait devenir biologiste et que Stacy adorait les asperges arrosées de beurre d'arachide.

Elle s'étonna devant la présence de nouveaux arrivés, mais nous servit tout aussi cordialement qu'à l'habitude, tout en s'émerveillant de me voir prendre la main de Sara.

« Il était temps ! » s'exclama-t-elle, en posant sa main sur l'épaule à Sara. « Ça fait des mois que je les vois venir manger tous les deux dans le secret. » ajouta-t-elle, à l'intention des autres. « Je crois que vous êtes le seul couple qui me fait croire que l'amour existe encore ! »

Elle s'éloigna dans sa démarche habituelle, le dos légèrement courbé, comme écrasé par le poids des années. Stacy revint plus tard avec nos assiettes et les déposa devant nous sans jamais se tromper une seule fois. Elle nous souhaita un bon repas et nous rappela de l'appeler s'il y avait quoique ce soit. Après, elle partit en direction d'une autre table, de nouveaux clients.

Le repas se déroula dans le calme et la joie. Les conversations, nombreuses, passaient d'un sujet à l'autre dans le temps de le dire. Je découvris qu'en réalité, Jena s'était mariée l'été dernier avec Matt. Ce dernier avait décidément tout un autre caractère et on comprenait aisément qu'il n'avait eu que son rôle à jouer. Dans la réalité, il était convivial, gentil et souriant. Lui et Jena formait un très beau couple, équilibré et heureux. Ils souhaitaient ardemment avoir des enfants, mais une infection dont Jena avait été atteinte enfant les en empêchaient. C'est pourquoi ils prévoyaient adopter un enfant parmi ceux ayant survécu au séisme destructeur qui venait de se produire en Haïti. Nous leur avons souhaité la meilleure des chances.

Par la suite, Catherine et Warrick rougirent lorsque tout le monde remarqua qu'ils se tenaient la main sous la table. Ce que nous avions vu se construire au fil des semaines était donc devenu réalité. Quand Warrick s'était marié avec Tina, quelques mois plus tôt, Catherine avait été dévastée, attristée. Rapidement, ils avaient eu la preuve que cette relation était vouée à l'échec et c'est sans histoire que Tina et lui avaient divorcés. Ils avaient décidés d'agir civilement envers l'autre et d'éviter la chicane et les conflits. En attendant de se retrouver un nouvel appartement, Catherine avait hébergé Warrick. Ce qui apparemment, avait mené à d'autre chose entre mes deux experts…

Heureusement, les règlements concernant les relations amoureuses entre experts d'une même équipe venaient de changer. Sara restait donc dans mon équipe, à la condition que nous restions professionnels au labo, ce que nous avions toujours été. Bon, je vous entends. Il y a bien eu quelques échappements, mais rien de bien flagrant… L'important était aussi que les évaluations de Sara seraient complétées par Catherine et celle de Warrick, par moi. Tout le monde était content et il semblait que depuis, tout allait bien mieux au labo.

Quant à Greg, il avait beaucoup changé depuis notre retour de l'Île. À moi, il semblait qu'il s'était définitivement intégré à l'équipe, comme si sa place était maintenant claire. Il faisait toujours autant l'idiot, mais une lueur dans ses yeux me laissaient parfois croire qu'il avait pris un peu de maturité. Sa relation avec moi était différente, surtout depuis que Sara et moi avions avoué vivre ensemble depuis quelques mois. J'avais toujours su qu'elle ne le laissait pas indifférent, mais jamais je n'aurais cru qu'il l'aimait presque autant que moi. Je me souvenais encore quand nous avions descendu de l'hélicoptère et que j'avais pris la main à Sara. Son regard… C'était comme une menace. Quelque chose du style « Brise-lui le cœur et je te casse la figure. »

Il n'était pas le seul, d'ailleurs. La première fois que je me suis retrouvé seul en présence de Nick, il m'avait clairement averti.

« Griss, savez-vous ce que dit un grand frère au copain de sa petite sœur ? »

La question m'avait surpris. Je ne m'attendais certainement pas à ça. Ou peut-être était-ce plutôt son ton dur… ?

« Oui, j'ai une vague idée. » avais-je répondu, tout bas, comme effrayé.

« Bien. » Il y eut un silence. « Dans ce cas, je crois que c'est clair. »

Et avec ça, il s'était éloigné en direction de la voiture dans laquelle se trouvait toujours sa mallette.

En effet. Pour être clair, il l'avait été. Si Greg était amoureux de Sara depuis qu'il avait posé les yeux sur elle, lors de son premier jour en tant que CSI au labo de Las Vegas, Nick, lui, la considérait comme une autre de ses petites sœurs. Et jamais au grand jamais il n'aurait laissé passer une occasion de me faire savoir que je l'avais blessée.

La réaction de Brass fut semblable. Il m'avait lancé un regard appuyé lorsqu'il avait arrêté sa voiture dans l'allée de ma maison. Pas besoin de moi, encore une fois, tout avait été très clair. J'avais été sidéré. Décidément, tous nos amis avaient beaucoup d'affection pour Sara. Je trouvais cela bien pour elle. Ce qui me dérangeait, c'est à quel point tout le monde semblait inquiet que je la blesse encore une fois, que je lui fasse du mal.

Je savais très bien que par le passé, je ne l'avais pas toujours traitée comme elle le méritait. En fait, il m'arrivait de me demander comment elle pouvait me pardonner. Et alors, je me disais que je devrais prendre la chance qu'elle me donnait. Je faisais donc tout en mon pouvoir pour la rendre heureuse, comme elle l'avait toujours méritée.

Je fus peiné d'apprendre que John habitait en Californie et que, par conséquent, nous ne nous verrions que très rarement. Malgré tout, il promit de garder contact, au travers d'Internet et du téléphone. « Un coup de fil et je serai ici en le temps de le dire ! » s'exclama-t-il avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Il me fit un clin d'œil, qui me laissa comprendre ce qu'il sous-entendait. Il nous parla de sa femme, décédée d'un cancer du sein il y avait environ cinq ans, de ses deux filles jumelles qu'il élevait avec l'aide de sa sœur. Je découvris un homme souriant qui, malgré les épreuves, aimait toujours la vie et qui faisait de son mieux pour être un bon père. Nous discutâmes joyeusement du rôle qu'un père avait, selon nous, dans la vie de ses enfants. Je parlai du mien, mort alors que j'avais neuf ans et que personne n'avait jamais su remplacer. Il me parla de son père, un salaud, toujours saoul qui avait négligé sa famille. À ce moment de la discussion, je ne m'étonnai pas que Sara s'éloigne rapidement en s'excusant pour aller à la salle de bain.

La montre de Nick sonna, annonçant qu'il en restait qu'une demi-heure avant que le service de mon équipe ne commence. Nous étions tous fasciné de voir à quel point le temps avait filé ; nous aurions souhaité rester tous ensemble encore un peu plus longtemps mais le devoir nous appelait. Ecklie insista pour payer la facture et nous avons quitté le restaurant en nous éparpillant dans le stationnement, parmi la trentaine de voitures s'y trouvant. Je saluai Nick, Greg, Catherine et Warrick, qui étaient de service ce soir. Quant à Sara et moi, j'avais prévu une petite soirée tranquille chez moi.

Main dans la main, Sara et moi nous sommes rendus à ma voiture, de larges sourires comme imprimés sur nos lèvres. Nous allions embarquer, quand John nous interpella.

« Grissom ! Attendez ! J'ai quelque chose pour vous… » m'appela-t-il. Je dis à Sara d'aller s'installer dans la voiture et que je la rejoindrais rapidement.

John arriva à ma hauteur en courant et s'arrêta brusquement. Il sortit un boîtier de velours que je reconnus immédiatement de la poche de son manteau.

« Un des gars de l'émission m'a donné ça. Je crois que vous en aurez besoin bientôt… »

J'eus un léger sourire, cachai le boîtier dans la poche de ma veste, avant d'aller rejoindre Sara dans la voiture.

Même dans la voiture, alors que je conduisais, je pris la main de Sara dans la mienne, entrelaçant nos doigts ensemble tout le long du trajet. Une fois à la maison, Sara fila directement dans la chambre à coucher et j'allai sortir Hank pour qu'il puisse aller faire ses besoins. Je me dirigeai ensuite vers notre chambre, où je laissai tomber mon jacket sur le dossier d'une chaise. Je me penchai lentement et récupérai le boîtier de velours sombre. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, je relevai la tête et vérifiai que Sara n'était pas dans la pièce avant d'ouvrir en douceur le boîtier. La bague en or y était toujours, avec son diamant qui brillait légèrement dans le coucher de soleil magistral visible par la fenêtre.

La porte de la salle de bain connectant à la chambre s'ouvrit et je refermai brusquement le boîtier et l'échappai sur le sol. La boîte roula un peu sur le plancher et s'arrêta après avoir passé entre les pattes de la commode placée contre le mur, mais sans que Sara ne l'ait remarqué.

Elle fit quelques pas sans m'accorder un seul regard et se dirigea en direction de la fenêtre. Elle posa ses mains sur le rebord de la fenêtre et regarda à l'extérieur. Je baissai les yeux vers les pieds de la commode, même si le fameux boîtier de velours pourpre n'était pas visible et réfléchis.

Quatre mois plus tôt, j'avais pensé demander Sara en mariage. Mais maintenant… Nous en avions discuté et je savais que nous avions d'autres projets pour l'instant. C'est pourquoi le boîtier resta sur le sol, bien caché sous la commode de la chambre. Je m'approchai de Sara et vint coller mon torse contre son dos. Mes mains se glissèrent le long de son ventre. Je sentis un léger rire la secouer, puis un sourire apparaître sur ses lèvres. Elle s'appuya doucement contre mon torse et ses mains se posèrent sur les miennes. Nos doigts s'entrelacèrent encore une fois sur son ventre arrondi par cinq mois de grossesse.

Décidément, nous avions vraiment d'autres projets…

FIN _– et le début d'une nouvelle aventure… ^^ _


End file.
